Blinded By The Light
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Sequel to Blinded By The Snow. COMPLETE!
1. Tadaima!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. Chapter 1  
"Tadaima!" Kagome yelled out to her family as she came through the front door, kicking snow off her boots.  
"Okari Kagome." Her mother ran into greet her. She stooped abruptly upon seeing a familiar mass of silver hair, but the boy wasn't in his usual red outfit. "Oh, Konnichi wa Inuyasha, I didn't know..I mean...when.."  
"Mom,..it's ok. He followed me to Hokkaido. He didn't just arrive from the well. " After removing their shoes and depositing their suitcases by the stairs, they followed Mrs. Higurashi into the living room.  
"Okari onee-chan."  
"Arigato Souta. Did you have fun with your sister gone?" She smiled at her younger brother.  
"Yep! ...Inuyasha onii-chan!" Upon first sight, all of Souta's attention was now on Inuyasha, totally forgetting his older sister. "What's with the new clothes?" Souta pulled Inuyasha over to the sofa and started asking him a million questions. For the most part, Inuyasha answered most of them.  
With the guys out of the way, Kagome was free to talk to her mother. "Okasan ..is it ok if Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri come over for a party later?"  
"Sure, more the merrier."  
Kagome smiled and thanked her mom. 'I wonder if our going to be saying that when you learn the news.' She then looked over at her brother and husband, smiling warmly she went over and took a seat by Inuyasha. "So how about we exchange gifts."  
Souta hollered and leapt for joy, almost scaring Inuyasha off the couch. Mrs. Higurashi made an attempt to calm the boy by placing a present in front of him. She proceeded to hand out packages when she saw Inuyasha watching Souta tear at his gift. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I didn't get you anything. I didn't think you were coming."  
"That's ok, Kagome already gave me two enormous presents." Inuyasha told her as he continued to watch Souta.  
"Really, what did she give you?" She asked curiously as she took a seat opposite Kagome.  
"Oh well sh-"  
"Here okasan, these are for you." Kagome managed to cut her mates response off just in time. She handed her mother the two packages, then turned to glare at him.  
Inuyasha held up his hands in a defensive manner, hoping she wouldn't 'sit' him. When Kagome turned to watch her mother open the presents, he relaxed but just for a moment.  
"NANI! A marriage license..for..Ginsenshi Inuyasha..and..Higurashi Kagome. Do you mean to tell me you two got married...while in Hokkaido? What ever drove you two to get married?" Mrs. Higurashi looked between her daughter and new son-in-law, waiting for an answer.  
"Love did Okasan, Inuyasha asked me to be his mate and I accepted. We made sure to take a lot of photos." Kagome gave her mother a cheerful smile, hoping it would calm her down. "Don't worry, I still plan on finishing school, no matter what."  
"Well I'm glad to hear that, but what about the other problem. I mean he's a hanyou from feudal Japan. That was over 500 years ago. Which side do you plan to live on, what about work after school." She stared at her daughter's determined face and had the sudden feeling of Déjà vu.  
"So, what if he is a hanyou, I still love him. It's probably a good thing he is too, he can protect me better than if he was human, plus he's even stronger then his father who was a Taiyoukai. I'll probably live in the past for most of the time and come back here on weekends. We still have to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel. As for work.I was thinking of studying to be a full miko. Kaede's getting old so I could help her. And I could work at the shrine on weekends while I'm here and learn from grandpa." Kagome's voice became more and more cheerful as she spoke. She noticed her mother's annoyed expression slowly changed to a meaningful smile. Kagome stiffened when she saw her mother start to unwrap the second gift. 'I hope I'm ready for this. I hope Okasan doesn't have a heart attack.' Subconsciously she reached over and took Inuyasha's hand in hers, holding it tight.  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the small box to reveal two small jars. She took them out and examined them. One label read "Gerber's Smashed Carrots" and the other said "Gerber's Applesauce." She looked up at her daughter questioningly. "What do I need baby food fo-" Her eyes went wide just before they closed and she fainted.  
"Okasan?" Kagome flew to her mother's side and started to tap her gently on the cheeks. There was no response except for a quiet moan. "Well she took the news better then I thought." Kagome fanned her mother as she looked to Inuyasha to speak again but before she could, quiet mumbling was hears coming from her mother.  
"Puppies...puppies..she's having puppies...no it's not possible.." Her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on her daughter's worried face. "Oh, Kagome..I had the strangest dream. I dreamt you were pregnant and having puppies." She sighed with relief upon seeing her daughter smile.  
"Well he or she is a quarter Inu youkai but I don't think I'm pregnant with more then one child." Kagome gave her mother a nervous smile. Se stopped her fanning when her mother shot Inuyasha an evil glance.  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes never left the now nervous hanyou as she spoke to both her daughter and son-in-law. "How do you two know for sure, have you taken a pregnancy test?"  
"Not yet, but Inuyasha can tell."  
"How can he tell? Some kind of special youkai power?" She was still glaring at the young man when he finally spoke.  
"As an Inu youkai I have superior senses. I merely heard the baby's heartbeat is all, and I assure you there is only one child." Inuyasha looked from his mother-in-law over to Kagome and gave her a loving smile. He still wasn't that big about showing affection in the open, but when it came to Kagome he felt drawn to do so. He had fought his urges to hold or touch her for the last couple years. But now that he was a mature male Inu, he didn't have to fight it any more. He had made her his mate in body and name and he was proud of it.  
Kagome let out a heavy sigh of relief upon hearing there was only one child. 'Not that I would mind having twins, but if they are anything like their father, I would go crazy. I think one is just fine for now.' Kagome smiled back at her husband just before her eyes roamed over his well muscled body. She still wasn't use to seeing him in modern clothes, and with the way his jeans and shirt clung to his body, she knew she'd miss them when they went through the well.  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow upon smelling sweetness to his mate's scent. He then noticed she was staring at him, almost hungrily. He tried to think of an excuse to run off with her but he remembered it would be rude under the circumstances.  
Mrs. Higurashi noticed the exchange of glances between the two and couldn't help but smile. 'I guess I should have seen this coming, just not so soon..Wait a minute.' She sat up straight suddenly, startling everyone in the room. "I'm going to be a grandmother." A smile slowly started to inch it's way across her face.  
"Megumi, I wonder about you sometimes." Grandfather stated quietly as he took a sip of tea.  
Megumi shoot the old man a dirty look before turning back to her daughter. "Well I guess I don't have to ask if you two had fun...I'm curious, how did you get to Hokkaido in the first place Inuyasha?" everyone face faulted at her sudden change of subject.  
Kagome and Inuyasha relaxed and started to tell her about their vacation. Changing and omitting certain facts of course. ~******~  
Later that afternoon, Kagome opened the front door to find her three friends, all ladened down with bags, obviously for the party. "Konnichi wa minna!"  
  
"Konnichi wa Kagome!" they all said in unison.  
Eri stepped in quickly and whispered into Kagome's ear. "Kagome we have a problem."  
Kagome looked at her friend questioningly. Before she could respond, a familiar voice rang through the entrance, causing her to stiffen instantly.  
"Higurashi...Konnichi wa!"  
  
"H...H...Hojo?!" Kagome stood staring at the new arrival, unsure about what to do. She watched as everyone entered the house.  
"Higurashi...your grandfather told me you were on vacation, how was it?" Hojo asked her sweetly with a huge smile.  
"It was great..actually... Ano..Hojo...I'm not Higurashi anymore, its Ginsenshi now." Kagome looked at e ground, unable to look at the boy in front of her. She had know for a while that Hojo had a crush on her, but it was completely one-sided. She felt a little sorry for the guy.  
"Oh did your mother remarry?" Everyone face faulted at his question.  
"No she didn't..I ..um.."  
"Oi.Kagome...What's taking so long?" Inuyasha popped his head out of the living room doorway. His ears lay back instantly upon seeing a dark haired boy before her. He glared as he looked the boy over from head to toe. For some unknown reason he felt threatened by the continually smiling boy. 'Maybe it's his smile that unnerves me..Is he flirting with Kagome? .......He better not be!' Inuyasha smugly walked up behind Kagome, emitting a low growl as he scowled at the stranger.  
Kagome was surprises when she was able to hear her mate's growl. 'How am I able to hear that? Has my mating with him enhanced my senses? Or can I hear him because we have some kind of link? I'll have to ask him later.'  
"Ano..Higur- Ginsenshi? Who is this interesting fellow?" Hojo asked Kagome politely, with a raised eyebrow.  
She fumbled for an answer and looked at her three friends. All three, were shaking their heads in a silent answer. Kagome slowly turned to Hojo to give him her answer.  
"I'm her husband..Ginsenshi Inuyasha." Interrupted the slightly unnerved hanyou.  
"Ha Ha Ha, good one, Kagome's still in school. She's too young to be married." Blurted Hojo.  
"So? Where I'm from, most women at the age of 15 would already have a mat- eh.a..husband, and Kagome is 18, she's plenty old enough to have a husband." Inuyasha told the boy in front of him. He continued to stare at Hojo defiantly, daring him to pursue the issue further.  
Hojo raised an eyebrow in inquiry as he wondered where this guy was from. He looked over at Kagome and was a little worried at her pale complexion. "Ginsenshi..is it really a good idea to get married, while your so sick?"  
"Sick? When have you ever been sick, with the exception of the occasional cold or flu? I'm with you all the time and you've never seemed sick." Inuyasha turned to look at her, a little worried that she might have kept something as important as an illness a secret from him  
Kagome leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll tell you later, ok." She then turned to face Hojo. "Daijobu! When Inuyasha's around, I feel much better. He's sort of like my get-well charm." She looked over at her mate and smiled.  
"Oh...I see." Hojo downcast his gaze to the floor and clenched his fist at his side.  
"Gomen ne, Hojo. I didn't mean to lead you on. I've loved him for several years now, I just never imagined he would have revealed to me in a million years what he did over vacation. You deserve someone better than me, you'll find her. I'll even help you look if you want."  
Hojo relaxed a bit at hearing her kind words. "Iie, I'll be fine. I'll find someone, just like you said. Anyway, Ja ne!" He then turned and quickly left the house.  
Kagome was relieved when she no longer heard Inuyasha's deep growl. She turned her attention to her three friends and emitted a huge smile. "So...how about this party!"  
  
~******~ 


	2. First Night At Home

Chapter 2  
Later that night, Kagome busied herself with putting things away from her trip. Inuyasha sat on her bed, quietly watching Kagome at work. After a few minutes Kagome tossed Inuyasha his yukata. "While we're here you should wear that to bed..Who knows what my mother would do if she caught you in nothing but boxers." She then turned and continued to put things away.  
Inuyasha quickly changed into his yukata and sat back on the bed waiting for Kagome. "So who was that guy earlier?"  
Kagome stopped abruptly in putting things into her closet and slowly turned to look at the inquiring hanyou. She down cast her eyes to the floor and took a seat next to Inuyasha. "That was Hojo..We went out a couple of times...but each time was cut short because I worried about you and rushed home."  
"So this Hojo guy wanted you for his mate?" Inuyasha asked her, a hint of jealously in her voice.  
"I'm not sure..but probably. After 3 years of me running out on our dates, rescheduling and not calling, you would think he would get the hint." She went quiet as she stared at the floor in front of her. She then closed her eyes and started to shake her head from side to side. "I have no room to talk...."  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in question to her comment. "What do you mean...no room to talk?"  
"I mean, I was just like him..For over 3 years I clung to the hope that maybe someday you would forget about Kikyo and say you choose me. That's what drove me on..the hope that by that night I would no longer be a third wheel. Hojo too clung to his dream that someday he and I would be together..but Hojo's dream was completely one-sided." Kagome slowly turned to look at her husband, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I thought my dream was unobtainable and one-sided...Hojo's dream will never come true..but mine did." Kagome leaned forward and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on Inuyasha's lips.  
A brief second later, Inuyasha had pulled Kagome onto his lap and maneuvered her into straddling him. An evil gleam filled his eyes. "And you had no desire to be with this Hojo?" He stealthily snaked his hands under her dress and sought out the two perfect mounds.  
Kagome gasped in surprise at feeling Inuyasha cupping her breast. It was so spontaneous and pleasure full she had almost forgotten he had asked her a question. On a quick breath she managed to speak. "None what-so- ever!.......I belong to you, in everyway!" She gasped again when Inuyasha tugged her dress up, revealing to him that she had went without a bra tonight.  
He rolled and played with the peaks of her breast for awhile, pleased at how fast she had responded and hardened at his touch. He then leaned down and breathed hot air onto her breast. "If you say your mine..prove it!" He then took her right nipple into his mouth while he thumbed the other.  
She lost all thought when Inuyasha's warm mouth clamped down on her nipple. A strange shiver ran up her spine but everything he was doing was causing her body to heat up and urge her on. On an exhaled breath she whispered his name.  
Inuyasha slid back so his back was against the wall. In the same motion, e pulled Kagome with him, keeping her straddled over his lap. When he felt her start to rock her hips, he knew it was time to get some answers before it was too late. As Kagome leaned forward he tightened his hold on her waist and lifted her a few inches above his lap, holding her securely so she couldn't move, though she tried. After her many protests and mumblings, Inuyasha gave her a serious glare. "Now..Care to explain to me why that guy thinks your sick?"  
From her hovering position above her husband, Kagome could tell she wasn't going anywhere unless she answered him. "It's just something we tell everyone here while I'm in Sengoku Jidai so I don't get into trouble. Only a few people know the truth. I'm not really sick so you don't have to worry." Kagome leaned forward and placed a quick and gentle kiss on the hanyou. "Can we continue now..Onegai?!" She then started to trail feather light kisses down his neck.  
As Kagome continued her trek of seductive kisses over his body, Inuyasha tightened his grip and shoved her back a few inches, startling her and causing her to lookup at him. "So you lied to everyone here...Did you lie to me too, about anything?" His eyes narrowed together as he glared at her.  
"N..n..no...never. I could never lie to you."  
"But you're lying right now." His glare slowly melted into an evil gleam. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing upon seeing his wife's completely confused expression. 'Good I have her were I want her!' He slowly brought his right hand up her back and fisted it into her hair, tugging slightly to get her attention. "You forget Koibito, I'm a hanyou, I have superior senses..I can tell you have lied to me..I can tell by your scent.....You lied to me about being a wanton woman..Your aroused scent has given you away."  
Just as the light bulb clicked on (metaphorically speaking), Kagome quickly found herself pushed down onto the bed, her husband looming over her. She couldn't help but stare at this magnificent creature that was hers. How his silver hair flowed over his shoulder at that moment, creating a white waterfall next to her. How, despite his yukata, his body looked, all well toned, muscled and tanned just to the right darkness. His eyes, how they remind her of the field of Buttercups she would visit in the summer. And of course, her most favorite feature of all. His two, fuzzy, white, dog-ears. When she would get a chance, she loved to massage them and cause him to purr. But what she really enjoyed was the feel. The softness would put the best velvet to shame. She had never touched anything as soft or as unique. She then noticed his once evil grin had faded into a curious smirk.  
"Daijobu?" questioned the worried hanyou.  
"Hai." Whispered Kagome. "I was just admiring the man I call husband...lover... friend.. and soon father." Kagome smiled warmly at him, resulting in getting a genuinely loving smile from him in return. "And now that you've smiled like that at me, you've made a serious mistake." In one quick motion, Kagome somehow managed to turn the tables. Inuyasha was now flat on his back and she was in control, sitting on top of him, looking down with a mischievous grin of her own. "So 'wanton' am I. After 3 years of wanting you...be glad you're not tied to the bed."  
Inuyasha became a little worried as she went on. 'Tied to the bed? What type of monster have I created?' All worry was quickly replaced by intrigue as the girl straddling him, started to seductively undo the buttons of her dress. Inuyasha felt his mouth go dry as he watched her. 'Dang, you would think this is my first time..I guess with Kagome, every time fells like the first.' After the release of the last button, her dress hung from her shoulders like an open robe or a long trench coat. Her whole front exposed to his gaze and touch.  
After a prolonged minute that seemed like hours, Kagome slowly worked her hands over his body and untied his yukata, pulling it open and leaving his body bathed in the light of her room. She started to run her fingernails over his bare chest, causing the muscles to quiver. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Betsune!"  
"Ya right!" Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. **KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK** "Kagome, are you ok in there?" 


	3. One Hell of a Night

Chapter 3: One "Hell" of a Night  
  
Kagome entered the quaint hut the next evening, quickly closing the door flap behind her and kicked off the snow from her boots. "Konba wa Minna!"  
  
Naturally Shippo was the first to greet her. He ran and leapt into her arms faster than anyone thought possible. "Kagome your home! I'm so glad!" The kitsune nuzzled and cuddled with her, proving how happy he was. He then stopped and looked up at her. "Kagome..you smell different."  
  
"Hehehe." Kagome gave him a lopsided grin and simply hugged the child..  
  
"Kagome, were so very sorry!" Sango was now standing beside her friend, a sorrowful expression on her face. "Kagome.Since you left about two weeks ago.None of us have seen or heard from Inuyasha..We're afraid, something may have happened to him. We're so sorry!"  
  
Kagome sweats dropped as she listened to her almost tearful friend explain things. 'The idiot didn't even tell them. The jerk!' Kagome patted her friend on the shoulder to reassure her. "I have only one word for you. I hope it makes you feel better...OSUWARI!"  
  
*KERTHOMP*  
  
Mumbled curses were heard from outside and Kagome pushed aside the door flap About ten feet away was a squashed mass of red and silver buried into the snow by several brightly wrapped packages. "Kago.me.?"  
  
Sango stared surprisingly out at the snow covered hanyou then looked back to Kagome. "You mean he was with you? He followed you?"  
  
"Hai. Just like a lost puppy dog!"  
  
"HEY! I resent that!" shouted Inuyasha as he continued to bring in the packages.  
  
"Hai, Gomen ne! Anyway, now that all the presents are here, I'll pass them out, then I'll tell you how my.err.our.vacation went." She quickly distributed the gifts and watched as everyone unwrapped them.  
  
Kaede received medicinal herbs not found close to their part of Japan. Shippo got lots of candy, a new box of crayons and sever small toys. Sango was given a pair of handcuffs. "Those are for Miroku, for when he starts to get out of line. I'll explain later." Miroku opened his package to reveal several jars of ointment. "You might need that considering how often you'll probably be wearing the handcuffs." Kagome giggled quietly as she received an almost comical glare from both Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Did.uu.ot.git.amyfing.fer.Iuyasfa.?"  
  
"Shippo! Don't talk with your mouth full. And no, I didn't have to get him anything." Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and made a pouting face. "He already got a wife and a child on the way while we were gone."  
  
"HE DID WHAT?"  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Inuyasha how could you?"  
  
"What about Kagome?"  
  
Kagome burst into a hysterical fit of laughter that didn't cease.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the woman rolling on the floor laughing. "You guys..I married Kagome. She's the one having my child." He then reached over and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and held her still. "Problem is, I don't remember marrying a hyena."  
  
Everyone stared giggling at the same time Kagome sobered and glared at him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and started to tell everyone what had happened over the last few weeks. All five sets of ears listing intently to the two newlyweds.  
  
~***~  
  
After about two hours of talking abut their vacation, nature was calling to Kagome so she dismissed herself. "I'll be right back ok." She quickly left the hut and headed for the woods. On her way back a dark human like figure was blocking the path leading to Kaede's.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome waited patiently for the person to speak. Instead Kagome found herself thrown and held to a tree by Shinidamachuu (Soul Catchers) 'Kikyo? No it can't be.' She looked the eel like youkai over and franticly tried to wiggle her way free.  
  
"Your nothing more than a replacement!"  
  
Kagome listened intently to the voice. She recognized it but the voice held so much anger and resentment it was surprising. "Kikyo?"  
  
The dark figure stepped closer, revealing herself to the pinned girl. "Do you honestly think you can take my place. Inuyasha loved me first. He's only with you because you look like me." Kikyo took out a dagger and thrust it at Kagome, embedding it through Kagome's hair and into the tree behind her. "Your nothing but a replica. You're the fake. I'm the real one." Kikyo then started to repeatedly stab the tree.  
  
"Kikyo, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Kagome had a hunch as to the undead miko's behavior but she was hoping it was something else. She cringed and held her eyes closed tightly each time the undead miko stabbed the tree. Several strands of hair fell over her shoulder and landed on the snow in a messy pile.  
  
Kikyo stopped stabbing the tree and gave Kagome an evil glare. She then placed he dagger gently under the restrained girl's neck. "Do you think you can just show up one day and weasel in on our relationship He may have married and impregnated you but I bet it was me he was thinking of."  
  
So many words to say to the miko filled Kagome's head. She gave Kikyo on equally hated look. "I didn't weasel in on anything. You were dead, you two didn't have a relationship. Your already dead remember. And as for thinking I'm you, I asked him the same thing before we got married. You know what, he described me as "Life.""I'm the reason he's alive right now. I'm the reason he fights to stay alive. I'm what urges him on everyday. By the way if you two were sooo deeply in love, then why was it so easy to believe the other had betrayed you. Why were you two so easily tricked? Time and time again Inuyasha or myself have been controlled into fighting each other and each and every time we prevail. We know that the other would never do such a thing and we fight it. That's our love. I think your love was just two lonely people looking for acceptance.from anyone and a solution to your problems." Kagome continued to stare daggers at her previous form. She could actually feel the coldness of the blade at her throat. The idea that she may actually die this time scared her. She had fought numerous youkai over the years, some 4 times as scary and vicious, so why was this time any different. Why was she fearful now? 'The baby, that's why. How am I suppose to save the baby. Oh Kami-sama, and Inuyasha has no clue what's going on. Inuyasha!' Kagome felt like breaking down and crying right there but she forced back the tears and continued with her war against the shell of a miko.  
  
Kikyo pulled back for a moment and stared at the younger woman. 'Even in the face of death this girl is strong or stupid.' "My, my you certainly had a lot to say, but it doesn't matter. Your gonna die and I'm gonna take my place back. Now Kagome, say farewell to the living." Kikyo took a tight hold on the dagger and lifted it above her head for a brief second it stayed above her but was soon flying straight down at the miko from the future. Aimed straight at her heart.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable end, and whispered her final goodbye. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I love you!" 


	4. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 4: Too Close For Comfort  
  
*WHOOOSH*SHLEESH*THUMP*THUMP*  
  
Kagome cracked an eyelid to see what was happening. She saw Kikyo grasping her right arm and looking off to her right, toward the village. Sango was standing a few yards away, seriously pissed off. Her boomerang flew around the tree and returned to her. "Sango!"  
  
"Kikyo! I swear, if you attack Kagome one more time, I'll finish you off!" Sango eyed the injured Kikyo, daring her to make another move toward her friend. She readied Hiraikotsu for another swing, just in case.  
  
While still clutching her shattered arm (think of breaking a clay pot) she looked at the exterminator then back to Kagome. "You'll live for now, but soon I'll kill you and your brat and take my rightful place." She then took a few steps back and glared at her. The Shinidamachuu that held Kagome to the tree loosened and flew over to Kikyo, tangling around her and soon lifting her up into the air.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground at the loss of her restraints. She began shacking as she sat on her hands and knees. Kagome fisted her hands around clumps of snow. In her left hand she gathered strands of lose hair. She kneeled back just as Sango reached her side.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Sango examined her friend for any signs of blood or bruises. She was greatly relieved when she couldn't visibly see any.  
  
Kagome opened her hand to reveal the black tresses. She slowly brought up her right hand and felt her hair. The entire left side was now short with jagged, uneven ends due to Kikyo's vicious assault and attempt on her life.  
  
Sango was a bit worried by Kagome's blank stare but when she finally realized what damage the crazed miko had done, it explained Kagome's behavior. She grabbed the still shacking girl by the shoulders and gave her a hug. "I can fix you hair Kagome. At least you and the baby are alright." Sango then released her and stood up. "Come on, we should get back before Inuyasha goes nuts, ok." She had to help Kagome stand since she was still in shock.  
  
"She was gonna kill me!" whispered Kagome as she managed to walk along next to Sango. "I could see it in her eyes just before you showed up. Kikyo was really going to kill me this time!"  
  
Placing an arm around Kagome's shoulder, Sango tried to comfort her friend as they walked back to the hut. "Its ok Kagome, it won't happen again. Kikyo can't even draw a bow anymore let alone hold a dagger." She was a bit happier when her friend nodded in response.  
  
They quickly made it back to the hut. Sango entered first, followed closely by Kagome.  
  
"It's about-" Inuyasha was quickly cut off.  
  
"All you guys, outside. We girls have to take care of something. Don't ask, just go." Reluctantly the guys left, several mumbles and choice words later. Inuyasha gave her a very skeptical look and left. "Ok Kagome, sit right there and be still." Sango pointed to a spot next to the fire. After Kagome was seated comfortably, Sango went to work evening out her hair. Almost an hour later, Sango took a few steps back from Kagome and admired her handy work. "I think that will do and it looks very good on you."  
  
Kagome retrieved a compact mirror from her bag and examined herself. The hair was now down to her shoulders but it defiantly looked good on her. It made her look older and more mature. "I do look nice…but what will Inuyasha think?...What will he do?" Kagome fingered her hair as she thought about Inuyasha's possible reactions to Kikyo's attack and to her new hair cut.  
  
Sango helped her friend stand then she went and stood by the door, waiting for Kagome. "Well there's only one way to find out." She then pulled back the door flap and indicated for Kagome to go outside.  
  
"Hai, hai." She then reluctantly exited the hut and walked over to the waiting guys outside, closely followed by Sango.  
  
Inuyasha heard them approaching from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, he just tilted his head toward the sky a bit more then usual. "Were you two planning on freezing us to death?"  
  
Miroku and Shippo on the other hand were already facing the two girls as they slowly walked up to them. Both monk and fox stared at Kagome with surprisingly wide eyes.  
  
Shippo stood up and could only stare as his jaw dropped as far as it would go.  
  
Confused by the odd stared the child and pervert were giving his wife, Inuyasha slowly turned and looked for himself. Standing a few yards behind him was indeed his mate. Her left arm holding her stomach protectively while her right hand played with the ends of her hair as they barely grazed her right shoulder. He looked her up and down, making sure it was the same girl. 'She looks like Kagome, but why would she cut her hair all of a sudden?' Inuyasha stood and walked up to her. "Kagome, why…" His eyes became wide as he inhaled more of her scent. 'Why does she seem so scared?...Wait…' he smelled something else that was a bit off. "Why do you smell of Kikyo? Is she the reason you're so scared?" He stared down at her and waited for an answer. He could smell the fear in her blood intensify and he saw her start shacking. "Kagome?"  
  
That one, barely whispered word of concern was the wrecking ball. In a matter of seconds, Kagome had thrown herself at Inuyasha, a river of tears streaming down her cheeks. Uncontrollable sobs and incomprehensible words escaped her mouth. She twisted her fingers into his haori and let his arms wrap around and support her.  
  
Dumbfounded by her actions, Inuyasha looked up at Sango for an explanation. All he got was a nod, indicating they should go inside. It was apparent that what ever happened to his wife was traumatic and she wasn't going to walk on her own at the moment. Inuyasha lifted her up into his arms bridal fashion and waked into the hut. He sat down on the far side of the hut, still cradling a crying Kagome. As he waited for the monk and kitsune to enter he examined the ends of her short hair. Starting at the top of her head and letting his claws rake through his mate's once long black tresses.  
  
Sango sat silently, staring at her distraught friend for quite a while before finally looking up at the hanyou holding the miko. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna be blunt……Kikyo attacked her earlier."  
  
"SHE DID WHAT!?!" Shouted Inuyasha as he instinctively held Kagome tighter.  
  
"When I arrived to check on Kagome. Kikyo had her pinned to a tree by Shinidamachuu. She had only cut Kagome's hair on one side, my guess is out of sheer rage, but she was getting ready for the final…" Sango had to stop and look away as the memory came back to her. "I attacked her with Hiraikotsu and shattered her arm…but she escaped……Inuyasha, she vowed to come back for Kagome and your child." Sango was terribly worried for her friend and the baby. What was supposed to be a relaxing vacation alone had changed immensely, having unwillingly and unknowingly pissed off an already dead miko.  
  
"So Kikyo has gone off the deep end?! Did she say when she would be back?" Questioned Miroku calmly, though his true emotions were by far the opposite. 'After 3 years, those two finally got together and that undead bitch has to try and destroy it. I won't settle for this.'  
  
Sango noticed Miroku's grip on his staff was awfully tight and she knew the monk was mad as well. "Just…soon. She said she would return soon and take her rightful place."  
  
Memories of Kikyo then Kagome bombarded Inuyasha's mind as he listened to every word Sango said. "Damn her…She won't get away with this." Inuyasha looked from the fire to the woman in his lap. 'She cried herself to sleep?! She shouldn't have had to cry at all!' Relieved that she had fallen asleep, he tenderly and carefully deposited her on hr sleeping bag. He kneeled by her sleeping form, watching her. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo……Can I ask you to guard her with your lives?"  
  
"You needn't ask that at all, you know we would." Replied Sango.  
  
"You're going after Kikyo, aren't' you?" Miroku questioned even though he already knew the answer. "Do you honestly think you can put an end to her?"  
  
Inuyasha affectionately brushed a few bangs out of Kagome's eyes. "Kikyo straight out tried to murder my wife and unborn child. I know I can. Kagome is the first person since my mother that has accepted me as a hanyou. She even loves me as one, prefers me to be myself. The least I can do is protect her no matter what. I will protect them." Inuyasha stood up, clenching Tetsusaiga. "If I'm lucky, I shouldn't be too long… Protect her! Promise me?"  
  
"Hai!" all 3 said in unison. No sooner was that said and Inuyasha was gone. Miroku and Sango stared at the still flapping door curtain while Shippo slowly walked over and cuddled up with Kagome.  
  
Miroku continued to stare at the door as if it had bitten him. "He was unusually emotional. Is it the new moon already?"  
  
"Not yet. I guess when it comes to Kagome's life, he puts aside being macho and lets his feelings loose."  
  
"He probably doesn't even realize what he's said either." Miroku shook his head then looked over at the sleeping miko. "Rest easy Kagome, no harm will befall you as long as you have all of us."  
  
Kagome rested peacefully while her husband ran threw the forest. Hell bent on making sure that tonight's murder attempt wasn't a success on the next try by a certain undead miko.  
  
~******~ 


	5. Rampaging Hanyou

Chapter 5: Rampaging Hanyou  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the forest. Emotionally numb to the physically numbing snow. A light snow started to drift down as Inuyasha pushed on, intent on finding Kikyo before her scent and footprints disappeared. He had followed Kagome's scent back to the tree she was attacked at. From there he had managed to track Kikyo's scent further into the forest, where she later took to walking. Inuyasha's pace quickened as Kikyo's smell got stronger. Soon the sight of black, white and red could be seen shuffling through the snow. "KIKYO!!!"  
  
Upon hearing her name echoing throughout the forest, Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha standing several yards away from her. His teeth were bared and his fist clenched. But she took no note of it. "Have you returned to me?"  
  
The hopefulness in her voice made him sick, especially considering what she had just done. "You could ay that…But I wouldn't. You tried to kill Kagome tonight. Did you honestly expect me to come celebrate with you or something? Your nuts!"  
  
Kikyo started to glare at him as he spoke. She knew it was wishful thinking but she was still hopeful that Inuyasha still loved her. The look on his face told her other wise, he was furious. 'That stupid miko from the future certainly has him tied around her little finger. Inuyasha was mine years ago…He'll be mine again.' Her glare intensified as she grabbed her dagger with her left hand. "Don't you remember Inuyasha; your life belongs to me!"  
  
"You may have my life, but Kagome has my heart and soul. Actually when she released me from the tree, she claimed my life as well. And I WILL NOT let my child grow up without a father as I did."  
  
"Do you expect to kill me Inuyasha? We both know you can't. You still love me. Besides what would your Kagome say?" Kikyo gave him a sly look as she took a few steps closer to him.   
  
"Your right Kikyo, I do still love you…But I love Kagome and my child more. So I will fight you. I don't want to, but I will." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and kept it trained on the undead miko.  
  
Kikyo bared her teeth in annoyance. "Your not gonna use your sword on me so just put it away." She tightened her grip on her dagger as she lunged head on toward Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou saw the attack coming and leapt to the side, easily missing the dagger. "Stop it Kikyo. I don't want to fight you." Images of Kagome playing with their child, alone, flashed in his mind. 'Maybe if I can bury her in snow, she'll listen.' Another image of Kagome crying over his fire rat robe invaded his mind also. "That's it, KAZE no KIZU!" he aimed the powerful attack past a nearby tree, hoping to knock off some snow from the branches.  
  
Kikyo's eyes followed the path of the attack as it whizzed by the tree and a few clumps of snow fell to the ground. She then watched as the boughs of the tree started swaying uncontrollably. Kikyo looked to the top of the tree and stood frozen in place as she watched the tree get closer and closer. The sound of moving branches and cracking wood rang through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the fallen tree, completely dumbfounded and stunned. He watched as numerous white souls escaped from the branches of the tree and floated up into the sky. He looked back down to the tree, to where Kikyo was suppose to be. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked up to the tree, looking for any signs of "life." All he found was her clothes, some broken pieces of pottery and some soil. "Kikyo?!" Inuyasha whispered as he realized she was gone, there wasn't even any blood. "May you finally rest in peace." He gathered up what was left of her remains and slowly walked back toward the village. "I hope Kagome is still asleep."  
  
~******~  
  
*CRASH*CHINK*CLINK*  
  
"DAMN IT! I needed that miko!" A tall woman shrouded in a long, hunter green cape shouted as she threw her goblet at a reflecting crystal that showed a large pine tree laying in the snow. "Only she knew where the Child of Time is. I need to find that child. Hoseki, follow that hanyou. If he knows that miko, he just may know where the child is."  
  
"Hai, mistress." Replied a quiet and obedient voice. A small winged figure floated out of the shadows and hovered before her mistress. "Do you wish for me just to observe?"  
  
"Hai" Spoke the woman as she walked over and took a seat in a high back, throne like chair centered in the dark room.  
  
The tiny person bowed politely. "I shall go immediately." Then like a bullet she flew out the window into the snow filled night, in search for a lone hanyou waking threw the snow.  
  
The lady in dark green stared at the crystal again with an evil smirk on her face. "I will get that child…The child that defies time……Will be mine!" She continued to stare at the crystal as it focused in on the fallen tree as it lay in the snow. One small piece of red fabric clung to one of the branches and fluttered in the small amount of wind.  
  
~******~  
  
Inuyasha trudged along through the six inches of snow. 'I'm so glad I decided to keep these shoes.' He clenched what was left of the undead miko in his hand. "Kikyo, why did you have to do that?" He continued to walk as he thought about what had made her go nuts. "Could the fact that I'm with Kagome made her snap……that's the only thing I can think of……I hope she didn't hurt the baby…If she did…" He tightened his grip on the remains then sighed heavily "She's already dead, again, what can I possibly do? Oh well, the least I can do is take care of Kagome and our baby."  
  
"This guy sure talks to himself a lot." The tiny youkai whispered softly to herself as she observed from a high tree branch.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stood very still. He slowly tucked the pouch of remains into his haori as he listened to every sound of the forest. Snow falling from branches, animals settling in for the night, other animals waking, and what sounded like someone whispering very, very quietly. He thought for a moment on what his actions should be. He then took off running at full speed.  
  
The youkai hiding in the trees watched as the hanyou started running like his life depended on it. She was astounded by his speed; she was having trouble keeping up with him as they wove through trees and dodged branches. She followed him for about ten minutes when she lost him. She looked in every direction… but one.  
  
Inuyasha pounced on her from above, quickly capturing the struggling bird in his hands. "I caught you, now speeeeeek – What the?" he stared at the small person in his hands inquisitively. Blue, purple and white wings extended out her back. Two tail-like streamers hung below her wings, they were long and came to a teardrop shape at the ends. Long bluish purple hair flowed down her back, reaching almost to her ankles. She wore a dark green Chinese style dress that reached down to just pass her knees, it was trimmed in gold and cut up to her hips. On both sides of her hips. On both sides of her hips was a gold medallion with 2 streamers of light blue and purple falling from them. A gold hoop was around her ankle with a single chain link loop hanging from it. She stared up at him with terrified teal eyes. After examining her, he held a tight grip around her, much like he does with Shippo's tail. He held her up to eye level and glared at her. "Now who are you? What are you? And what do you want?"  
  
The 8 inch tall youkai wiggled and squirmed, trying to free herself, to no avail. "Let me go!" The small person continued to struggle against the strong grip of the hanyou holding her captive. "Release……me!"  
  
"Answer my questions, now!" Inuyasha started to unsheathe Tetsusaiga, showing to his prisoner what he could use against her if she denied his request. "Now again, who are you, what are you and what do you want?"  
  
She gulped at seeing the blade of the sword and stopped resisting. "My name is Hoseki, I'm a Tori no Ten (Bird of Heaven). And…and I was just following you."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at the last answer. "And why were you following me?"  
  
Hoseki turned he head to one side, intending not to answer. The sound of sliding metal caused her to rethink her plan. "I was ordered to by my mistress." The look on the hanyou's face told her he wanted her to elaborate. "Lady Hakai wants me to find information on the Child that defies Time…She thins you might know something."  
  
'The child that…Defies time…could that be?' his eyes went wide as he thought about a possible candidate. He held the youkai firmly as he brought her up closer. "What does she want with the child?" his words came out a bit more forceful then he had intended but if there was a possible threat to Kagome or the baby, he wanted to know about it. "TELL ME!"  
  
Not wanting to answer anymore questions from the gruff hanyou and wanting to be free on top of it. Hoseki did the only thing she could while still retained. She bit down into Inuyasha's hand, hard.  
  
The unexpected piercing to his hand surprised him. Inuyasha unintentionally released the winged youkai and shook his hand, trying to rid himself of the pain. "DAMN IT!" Inuyasha watched the youkai fly up into the air away from him then dart off into the canopy of the trees. He got ready to chase after her but five words stopped him. 'The child that defies time………Kagome!' he then shot off toward Kaede's hut, eager to reach Kagome and protect her from this possibly new menace.  
  
~******~ 


	6. Protected In The Future?

Chapter 6: Protected in the Future?  
  
Inu no neechan – Dog brother  
  
Betsuni – nothing  
  
Okasan – mother  
  
Ofuda – Buddist charm  
  
Inuyasha burst into the hut, startling everyone present. He ran around the hut gathering up things. "Everyone, grab your stuff. We're leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" questioned everyone in the room.  
  
"I'll explain everything when I know Kagome and the baby are safe." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack and hefted it over his shoulder. "NOW. Let's go, hurry." He helped Kagome into her shoes and coat and quickly pulled her outside. He made a straight shot for the well.  
  
Everyone managed to grab they're stuff fairly quickly and caught up with the determined hanyou in no time. Soon, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Kagome were all standing next tot eh well, all staring inquisitively at Inuyasha.  
  
"We need to get to the future and I may have an idea as to how to get you guys there…Maybe if you all wear something from Kagome's time it will let you pass." Inuyasha dove through Kagome's bag for items that would work. He threw a scarf to Miroku, a hat to Shippo, a couple hair ties to Sango and for Kirara; he threw a blanket to Sango so she could handle the fire cat.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke questioningly to her husband.  
  
He looked at his worried mate then to the others as they finished getting ready. "I'll explain everything once we're on the other side." He looked back to Kagome to reassure her. "I promise." Inuyasha then flung the bag over his shoulder again before addressing everyone. "If everyone is ready, let's go." He picked up Kagome and cradled her as he jumped in the well, letting the familiar bluish light swallow them. They were soon on the other side, in modern day Tokyo. Inuyasha quickly climbed from the well and placed Kagome gently on the ground next to him. They both looked over the edge of the well waiting for their friends. The same blue light radiated from no point in general only to fade away again. "Did you guys make it?" hollered Inuyasha, hoping to hear the familiar voices of their companions.  
  
"Hai, we're all here." Replied Miroku.  
  
"There's a ladder on the wall you can use ok." Shouted Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango started climbing while Shippo turned into his big pink balloon and floated up, resulting in getting stuck. Miroku poked him with his staff, causing the pink IFO (Identified Flying Object) to burst and fly around uncontrollably. Ironically, he managed to fly up and out of the well, landing hard and uncomfortably on the well house floor. Miroku and Sango reached the top shortly after Shippo. Sango released Kirara from her cocoon. They all looked to Inuyasha for answers to their hasty departure.  
  
"I'll explain as we walk to the house where it's warm." They all exited the well house and walked through the snow toward the main house. "I confronted Kikyo about attacking Kagome and I accidentally…killed her."  
  
"How did you accidentally kill her?" questioned Miroku after hearing everyone's gasps.  
  
"I meant to knock some snow off a tree onto her, well… the tree followed the snow. But anyways, on my way back I was followed. I caught the spy and found out the creature was a Tori no Ten and her mistress was looking for "the child that defies time." So naturally I brought Kagome home to her time. I wanted you guys here for when I have to go back and try to find this lady, you guys can stay here and watch Kagome, plus I figured she could us the company." They made it to the house and all entered.  
  
"Okasan, I need your help." Kagome hollered to her mother but was greeted by Souta instead.  
  
"Okasan is at the store…OH, Inu no neechan!"  
  
"Souta how would you like to have some room mates?" Kagome smiled to her little brother sweetly. "We ran into some trouble through the well and Miroku and Shippo need somewhere to sleep for a while. I'm sure Sango can sleep on the couch or in mom's room on a cot."  
  
"I don't mind but who's Miroku and Shippo?" questioned Souta as he munched on a bag of chips.  
  
"Oh right, Miroku is a monk and Shippo is a little fox youkai. I think you two will have a lot of fun." Kagome introduced everyone and was delighted when Souta offered to show his room to the kitsune. Both boys ran off upstairs. "Miroku I'm sure you'll get along with my grandpa, maybe you can teach him how to make an ofuda really work." She led everyone down the hall to her grandfather. Soon old man and monk were rambling on about rituals, charms, and religion. "Well, Sango, how about we go up to my room until my mom gets home." She then started for her room followed closely by Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
About an hour later, her mother returned home to find it full of new people. Based on their clothes and tails, there was only one explanation. "KAGOME!" In a flash her daughter was before her, followed by the familiar dog-boy and an unfamiliar girl. They all helped her bring everything into the kitchen as Kagome explained everything very quickly. She stood dumfounded by the story then walked up to her daughter, and twiddled with the ends of her hair. "Your gorgeous hair, good thing your friend showed up when she did. And of course they can stay here, where else could they go?" She winked at Kagome and started to put things away. "By the way Kagome, due to the recent attack, I want you to make a doctors appointment and get the baby checked out. Make sure he or she is ok. Alright?"  
  
Kagome agreed with her mother whole heartedly. After all her mother did for her, she wasn't about to argue with her about anything. Plus the outing would give her a chance to get some things for her friends. Shippo of course would have to stay at home with Souta, but once the fox boy discovered the playstation, she didn't think that was going to be a problem. She then grabbed Sango by the hand and pulled toward the stairs. "Come on Sango, let's get you settled in. Then we can make a list of things to get you guys while were in town tomorrow ok."  
  
"Oi," mumbled Inuyasha as he watched his wife drag the other girl upstairs.  
  
"Inuyasha, how does steak sound for dinner?" asked Kagome's mother before she started to prepare things for dinner.  
  
"Steak!" His face lit up and he started to drool at the prospect of the offered red meat. "Keh!"  
  
She giggled quietly at the dog-boy's response. He tried to act like he didn't care but she had to swat his hand a few times for trying to steal a taste. "Go bother your wife so I can make dinner." She giggled again when he walked out of the kitchen pouting. "Poor puppy." She continued to laugh as she busied herself in the kitchen.  
  
~******~  
  
Miroku and Sango sat quietly outside the doctor's office as they waited for their friends. Sango eyed the monk next to her cautiously, while he eyed all the women walking around the clinic.  
  
"Remember what Kagome said about women of her time?" asked Sango as she gave Miroku a menacing glare.  
  
He twitched nervously and gave a fake smile, then sighed. "Hai. Not to ask women if they'll bear my child because I could get into serious trouble in her time." He saw Sango nod in approval and he emitted another loud sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Kagome lay on the nurses table with her belly exposed to the world, well to the doctor anyway, but to Kagome it felt like the world.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hands was seated next to her. He was covering his nose and trying to stay cool in the doctor's office.  
  
"What's wrong with your husband?" asked the doctor as she put her gloves on.  
  
"He has a very sensitive nose and the medical smell is getting to him." Kagome reached over and took his hand in hers then whispered to him. "It will be ok."  
  
He relaxed a bit at seeing her smile, but he became agitated by the doctor's next question.  
  
"So what happened to make you worried about your baby?" asked the doctor as she pulled a machine over to the table.  
  
"Well…His ex-girlfriend tried to kill me last night but she only managed to cut my hair before my friend showed up and stopped her."  
  
The doctor flipped a few switches and continued with her questions. "Did you report her to the police?"   
  
"I…uh, didn't get a chance to, she was in an accident as she was running away." 'That reason will have to do for now.'  
  
"You're lucky it was only your hair. Now, let's have a look at your baby……" She started to move a doorknob like device over Kagome's belly. "Wow, that's a very strong –"  
  
*BOOM*POOMPH*  
  
Everyone in the room jumped back as the monitor exploded. Smoke rose up from the back and the screen made a sizzling noise.  
  
"What the hell?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think that was supposed to happen."  
  
"No it wasn't. That's never happened before…Let me go get another machine." She wheeled the broken computer out of the room and returned with a fresh one. "Ok, shall we try this again," She motioned for Kagome to relax on the table again. She repeated the same procedure with the knob thing. "Yep, your child has a very strong and healthy heartbeat. It looks like everything is-"  
  
*BOOM*POOMPH*  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" The doctor started to check the wiring and outlets. "I don't get it. Why would two perfectly good monitors explode like that…Well I can tell you the baby is ok and healthy…from what I saw anyway. Let's reschedule for some other time ok."  
  
"Oh ok no problem." Kagome situated herself and readied to leave. "Doctor, you don't suppose the baby has some kind of power that ruined the machines do you?"  
  
"If this was ancient times, it could be a possibility but not in the year 2000. Creatures from feudal Japan don't exist anymore so you don't have anything to worry about. Well take it easy and avoid any more angry ex-girlfriends ok." She waved at the girl and her husband then went back to examineing the machine. "The baby having powers, funny!"  
  
~***~  
  
Later that day…  
  
A disguised hanyou and a newly dressed monk hobbled down the street, both loaded with boxes and bags.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, when did we become pack mules?"  
  
"When we decided to come along with them."  
  
"Oh, remind me not to do this again."  
  
"You get use to it. This is my forth time shopping and I've learned no matter what it is, we always end up carrying it home."  
  
"What are you two complaining about?" asked Kagome when she slowed to walk next to them.  
  
"Betsuni." Was all Inuyasha had to say.  
  
"Baka." Kagome put on a pouting face, which got a giggle out of Sango.  
  
"There are so many people. Is it always like this here?" questioned Sango as she looked around the giant city.  
  
"Unfortunately ya it is. Everyone's always in a hurry here." Kagome sighed out of frustration. Loud shouts and screams were heard from somewhere down the street. She looked around for the source of the commotion. She saw about 5 guys running down the street toward them, pushing and running over people as they charged.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on?" asked Inuyasha, who was trying to look around the boxes he carried. Several loud shrills echoed over the town.  
  
"I'm not sure. It looks like some criminals are trying to escape the police." Kagome told them while looking down the road for the cop cars. Suddenly she was pushed from behind. She stumbled forward into the street and fell on her hands and knees. Kagome realized she was sitting in the middle of the road and moved quickly to get out of it, but not quick enough. As soon as she was standing again she glanced up to see a truck headed straight for her and fast. Though she knew it would do no good, instinctively she put her arms up in a defensive manner and waited for the quickly approaching truck to connect with her body.  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!"  
  
*CRASH*CLANK*  
  
~*~ 


	7. FREEZE!

Chapter 7: FREEZE!!  
  
Time stood still, literally. Kagome looked up to see the front of the truck was all smashed up as if it had run into a wall. She then looked over onto the sidewalk to see her friends panicked faces, everyone was frozen in mid scream. Everyone else on the sidewalk and street were frozen too, including the criminals. "What's going on?" Kagome looked herself over and noticed she was putting off a very light blue color. Confused by the turn of events, Kagome tried to walk out of the street. Seeing how everyone else was frozen why shouldn't she be, she tried anyways. She was greatly pleased when she managed a few steps, she then ran from the street quickly. Kagome chanted to herself out loud. "Don't unfreeze yet, don't unfreeze yet…" as she ran over to a nearby vendor and grabbed all the scarves he was selling. She bolted over to the criminals and quickly looped the now combined scarves around them, then tied them to the closest light pole. Kagome then bounded over and stood next to Inuyasha on the sidewalk. "Ok whenever your ready, you can unfreeze time, ok."   
  
In a split second, screaming, crashing, and running commenced. The now smashed truck swerved to miss the "girl" that "had" been in the street a second ago. The criminals continued running until the scarves were pulled taut then they were all flung backwards into the light post. Several screams echoed down the street but it was the hollers of an unknown hanyou that rose over all the others. The yelling ceased when he watched the smashed truck slide by and there was no trace of hi wife.   
  
"Kagome?" It was more of a question then anything else. Inuyasha looked up and down the street for signs of Kagome. Just the truck that had been headed for her. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"I'm right here." Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing when the hanyou snapped around to look at her, surprise and confusion apparent on his face. "Come on lets get home before all hell breaks loose." She started to push everyone down the street in an attempt to get them all home faster.  
  
They all ran the last eight blocks to the shrine and quickly ran inside. They all stopped in the entry way to catch their breaths. The guys set the boxes and packages on the floor then followed themselves in a breathing fit.  
  
"You know, carrying you around is one thing, but these boxes are about 3 times as heavy, it's not easy to run with. Now tell us what happened back there. One second your in the street, the next your not." Inuyasha looked at Kagome intently, interested in hearing her answer.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together in an excited fashion as she looked toward the hanyou. "Remember when I asked the doctor if it was possible for the baby to have powers…I think it's possible. The reason I got from the street to the sidewalk is because time stopped, allowing me to get out of harms way. I think the baby did that. I also think it was the baby that ruined the machines. He or she must have thought they were a threat and eliminated them…Inuyasha, our child can manipulate time, among other things."  
  
Inuyasha hung his head and shook it from side to side. "We've created the child that defies time. Like they weren't gonna have a hard enough childhood already, being a quarter Inuyoukai. I'm defiantly gonna have to go and defeat this new enemy then or our child will be in danger." He felt someone grasp his arm tightly and he looked over to see Kagome smiling up at him.  
  
"Everything will be alright. I'm well protected here and you can defeat anyone. I believe in you and everything will work out." Kagome continued to smile at her husband, trying to reassure him about their lives.  
  
"Oh Kagome, everyone, your back already. Dinners ready…How did your appointment go?" Her mother entered the entryway and started rambling, startling everyone upon her appearance.  
  
Kagome pushed and directed everyone to the table for dinner. "I'll tell you at the table ok mom. I'm starved, let's eat." Once at the table Kagome dived right in on the food, causing everyone to look at her funny.  
  
"I take it by your appetite, the baby is fine?" questioned her mother as she took a bite of food and watched her daughter wolf down her food.  
  
"Better than fine." Stated Inuyasha. "Kagome thinks the baby has some kind of powers. Powers that blew up two machines at the office and froze time to save her life today."  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Megumi as she worriedly looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome delicately placed her chopsticks on the table as she finished her food. "On the way home some men were running for the police and I was accidentally pushed into the street in front of an oncoming truck. Just as I was about to be hit, time froze, but I was still able to move and I was glowing. I quickly got out of the street, tied up the men with a vendors scarves then everything went back to normal. We then hurried home." Kagome looked at he stunned faces of everyone around the table. "I know it's crazy but I really do think this baby has a gift, it's the only explanation for what happened today." Kagome placed her hands to her stomach and smiled.  
  
"You know if our child is the "Child that Defies Time" then you can't return to the past until the threat is gone." Stated Inuyasha, knowing full well that she knew it too. "I want you to stay here with Miroku and Sango while I go hunt this Lady Hakai down. Get her before she gets us."  
  
"NO you can't go! I won't let you!" Shouted Kagome as she suddenly stood up and stared at her husband. "What if your hurt or killed while we're here. I need you…We need you here with us." A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to change her husbands mind. "Please stay here, please, please?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly. He knew how she felt, he didn't want to go either but he needed to. "Kagome you know I have to go and destroy her, for the sake of our child and the future. If that lady is left in the past, what kind of future will this become." He watched as a few more tears fell from his wife's eyes. "You know I'm right."  
  
She felt like a deer in the headlights. Everything her husband said was true, but that didn't mean she had to like it. 'Think of the baby and the future…he needs to do this.' Kagome tried to picture what Tokyo could be like. That image lasted for a whole five seconds before it faded to Inuyasha's lifeless body laying on the cold ground, blood everywhere. A torrent of tears streaming down her face as she bolted from the table and ran upstairs.  
  
Everyone stared toward the stairs dumbfounded, except for Megumi. She sat calmly finishing her dinner. "Ahhhhh pregnancy hormones, I remember those days…"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his mother-in-law's odd comment then he slowly followed his wife upstairs. He found her crying into her pillow, stretched out on her bed. He closed the door, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the far wall. "Kagome I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'll leave in a few days."  
  
"No…that doesn't make me feel better…I'm worried…by yourself…something could happen…" She sobbed into her pillow, trying to compose herself but failing.  
  
"I did live on my own before I met you remember. I'm not totally domesticated yet."  
  
The comment Inuyasha made caused her to loose it in a new way. She burst in to a fit of laughter. "Inuyasha…almost all dogs are domesticated…plus your house broken too." She continued to laugh at the combined statement.  
  
He glared at her in a humorous way. 'Mood swings…SHEESH!' He then pounced on her carefully, scaring her for a brief second. "So you think dog jokes are funny? I've probably heard them all too." Kagome was still laughing hysterically when he gently took her wrist and pinned her down with his weight. A mischievous idea came to him and he couldn't resist. "Some things about dogs are true though. Like, undying loyalty, enjoying our ears being scratched and licking our masters hand when we're happy…And right now, I'm ecstatic."  
  
The look in her mate's eyes and the tone of his voice alarmed her and she ceased her giggling. She watched as he slowly moved to trail kisses down her neck.  
  
He glanced at her with mischievous eyes. "I'm gonna take "liking the master's hand" to an all new level." Inuyasha then started to glide his warm wet tongue over the sensitive parts of her neck. Showing to his mate what it was he was referring to.  
  
~******~  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha leaned against a wall as they watched Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Souta play in the snow. The boys had the girls on the run as they chased them with snowballs, then Kirara would swoop down and lift the girls into the air, taking them out of harms way. Everyone then laughed.  
  
"It's been two months. How much longer are you going to put it off?" Miroku questioned the hanyou that was watching the snowball fight. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I KNOW…I know… I'm leaving today. I've waited too long as it is. I should just get it over with so I can go and rid us of this youkai."  
  
"Hai, you should. The longer you wait the harder it will be later to leave." Miroku watched as the hanyou's once happy face became sad and lonely. "Don't worry, we'll protect her."  
  
Inuyasha looked back to the monk. "You had better!" He then slowly walked through the snow up to Kagome. He took her by the hand and led her off to the side so he could speak with her, which wasn't going to be easy. She was smiling up at him, her cheeks rosy from playing so hard, her face glowing from the pregnancy and her eyes sparkling with love. He shook it off so he could speak. "Kagome, I need to go through the well today. I've already stayed longer then I was planning. I hate to leave you but I need to get rid of this threat. I'll be back soon, I promise." He watched as her eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
So many emotions were running through her at that very moment and Kagome didn't know what to do. Without thinking she threw herself at her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I wish you didn't have to go!"  
  
"I know. Neither do I." Inuyasha hugged her back for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" yelled Sango. "Why don't you take Kirara, that way if something happens you can send her back to get us." Sango then tied Kirara's sash around her neck tightly so it wouldn't come off. She then instructed Kirara to go with the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly released Kagome, placing her feet back into the snow. He then leaned down and kissed her sweetly and passionately. "Keep these lips warm for me." He placed another gentle kiss on her lips then ran for the well, followed by Kirara.  
  
Once Inuyasha was out of sight, Kagome collapsed to her knees in to the snow. Then for the next three hours she cried into the snow.  
  
~******~ 


	8. The Passage of Time

Chapter 8: The Passage of Time  
  
Kagome sat on a bench in front of the Goshimboku. She stared up into the high branches and tried to enjoy the day. Everyday she would stop and stare at the sacred tree. One day she found out that her grandfather and Miroku and placed a bench there for her to sit on. She took pleasure in seeing the tiny pinkish yellow blossoms that had appeared on the Goshimboku shortly after Inuyasha had been awakened. It was a sign to her that he was still alive, that and Kirara hadn't returned. "No news is good news…I guess." Everyday she would go to school, stop by the tree on her way to the house then go do her homework. She would then eat dinner with everyone, laughing and smiling, she would then go and take her bath then go to bed, every night crying herself to sleep.  
  
Today she sat in front of the tree with a forced smile and her eyes held so much loneliness. To make herself fell better she had taken to talking to the tree, as a way of speaking to Inuyasha, even though he had never responded. "Well Inuyasha, it's been about three months since you've left. Today is my graduation from high school. No more of those test your always complaining about. Shippo has grown a lot, he's grown about a foot in the last few months. Miroku and Sango are doing great. In fact he finally proposed to her, took him long enough huh?! Oh, I had a doctor's appointment yesterday to see how the baby is doing. The baby blew up another machine. They were able to see that the baby is doing fine but we didn't get a chance to see if it's a boy or girl. I've thought of a name, it symbolizes how this…we got started. What do you think of …Yuki, it works for a girl or a boy. I'm finally starting to show but just a little, good thing I graduate today. Well I should be going, don't want to be late. Aishiteru Inuyasha, Ja matane!" Kagome sat staring at the tree for along time before finally standing.  
  
Sango stood watching her friend sadly. Inuyasha's absence was starting to take its toll on Kagome. If she listened carefully, she could hear her friend crying herself to sleep every night. During the day she seemed like her happy, carefree self, but it was all an act. Kagome was hurting inside, immensely. Now Kagome was talking to the tree and it was starting to worry her. Sango realized that she only understood about ½ of what her friend was going through. Her and Miroku had only recently become engaged and had only kissed. Kagome and Inuyasha were "connected" in every sense of the word. They had even created a life together. Sango knew that if she would ever lose Miroku it would devastate her. But with Kagome, just Inuyasha's absence was killing her emotionally. She wanted to reach out to the miko, comfort her, see her genuinely smile again, and maybe bring some life into her best friend's eyes once more, but she didn't know how. Sango sighed in regret. 'The only one that can do that is running around in the past trying to protect her……Please hurry back Inuyasha, Please!'  
  
Miroku walked up behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When she didn't greet him or slap him for that matter, he began to worry. He followed her line of sight to the raven haired miko before the Goshimboku. When he saw Kagome walk up to the tree and place her hand then her cheek on the worn away spot where Inuyasha was held for 50 years, he understood. Hanyou and Miko hadn't been separated for more then a week since they met…and now they were having to deal with being a part for going on 3 months. He whispered into Sango's ears as they both watched their friend lean against the tree. "If Kagome is taking this so hard, how do you think Inuyasha feels. And aside from Kirara, he doesn't have anyone to help him coup…As long as we're here, Kagome will be fine. I promised Inuyasha we would protect her and I plan on keeping that promise." Miroku continued to watch as Kagome remained pressed against the giant tree.  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!! LET'S GOOO!!!" shouted Souta and Shippo as they ran up to Kagome. Both children grabbed a hand and started to pull her toward the shrine exit. Both totally oblivious to the tense mood.  
  
Kagome didn't have a choice but to go with them. She smiled down at the two boys as she thought to herself. 'He'll be back soon. He has to!' She soon joined her friends and family and together they all went to her High School graduation.  
  
~***~  
  
Kagome stood outside the school talking to her friends after the ceremony. Being able to go to classes every day for the last few months helped in passing all her classes and keeping Yuka, Ayumi and Eri updated on everything. Luckily, Kagome made it through school without anyone else knowing about the baby, helping her to successful succeed in getting her diploma. As the girls talked about the future, Kagome's family and friends from the past joined them.  
  
"HIGURASHI!!!" shouted a boy in uniform as he ran up to Kagome, smiling.  
  
Kagome clenched her fist and growled. "It's Ginsenshi…GIN-SEN-SHI! Got it?!" She practicly barked at the poor boy.  
  
"I noticed your…husband…wasn't her today. Did he abandon you?" Hojo tried to look sad and sympathetic.  
  
The very slight smirk on the boy's face gave him away. Kagome emitted a low growl that quickly became louder. She saw Miroku move toward Hojo but then stop, stunned. In a matter of seconds, Kagome as engulfed in a soft, light blue light, then Hojo was flung backwards. The boy flew back for about 35 feet, hitting his back on the schools wall, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Wow, I guess the baby doesn't like it when someone says something bad about Inuyasha." Stated Ayumi.  
  
"No kidding." Agreed Kagome. "Well, my mom has prepared a party for us all. Shall we go?" She faked a smile and led them all back to the shrine.  
  
~***~  
  
2 months later…  
  
On a bright peaceful day at the Sunrise Shrine, every one was off doing their own thing. Shippo and Souta were running around outside playing. Miroku was helping grandpa with the shrine grounds upkeep. Sango was helping her mother in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
Kagome stared out her bedroom window. She looked over the shrines grounds to the enormous Goshimboku tree, then she glanced over at the well house. She placed her hands on her stomach and felt the baby kick. "You want your father, huh Yuki…I know how you feel." She felt the baby kick again as she looked to the well house again. She stared at the small, quiet building for quite awhile then turned and ran from her room. Down the stairs and out the door and not silently either.  
  
Sango looked from the kitchen as she heard Kagome race down the stairs. "Kagome?" but she didn't get an answer. She watched her friend exit the house quickly and decided to investigate.  
  
Miroku who had been sweeping near the well house was immensely surprised to see Kagome charging for him. 'Great, what did I do this time?' Miroku stood his ground, ready for his punishment, though he didn't know to what crime yet. He was a bit confused when she started to veer off, away from him, he then realized where her destination was. Miroku dropped the broom and ran to intercept her. He reached her and grabbed her by the shoulders only a few years from the well house.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Kagome as she started to fight back.  
  
"You know you can't go back yet." Miroku had to hold her tightly as she struggled.  
  
"Let me go! I want Inuyasha! Let me go… let me go!"  
  
"Kagome please stop this." Sango asked ass he came up to the quarreling pair. She could see the loneliness and desperation in her friend's eyes.  
  
"We need Inuyasha! Let me go to him! NOW!" Kagome continued to struggle violently against the restricting monk.  
  
"I can't do that Kagome!"  
  
Sango walked up and wrapped her arms around Kagome tightly, restricting her further. "Kagome calm down. Think of the baby. What your doing can't be healthy for him or her. You need to calm down. Please!" Sango continued to hold tightly, despite the miko's surprising strong efforts to free herself. She then nodded at Miroku and he wrapped his arms around both of them, together, making a Kagome sandwich.  
  
"Let us go!... let me go...We need him… I need him…I can't stand this, let me go! PLEASE!" Kagome tried to fight back but with a youkai exterminator and a monk holding her back, it was practically impossible. She felt her legs give out and she started to slouch toward the ground. Tears were streaming from her eyes like a never ending waterfall. "Please…please…I miss him…let me go…please…please…please….please…"  
  
Sango and Miroku cradled their emotionally damaged friend as she slowly fell asleep, drained from the emotional stress the absence of her husband was causing on top of the physical stress of carrying a gifted child.  
  
Sango fought back tears of her own as he looked at the pale, tear ridden face of a once vibrant, colorful, cheerful girl. The last few weeks of their separation was really starting to affect her. Kagome was becoming more distant and depressed. "I don't know how much longer she can go through with this. It's tearing her apart."   
  
Miroku nodded and picked the girl up in his arms and started frot he house. "I agree. We need to get her away if possible. A vacation of sorts… Let's talk to her mother after I get her to bed. She needs her sleep anyway." They then continued toward the house in silence, both thinking on the same subject. The fact that Kagome loves Inuyasha so much that his absence was causing her harm. And at that moment Kagome didn't look like the same girl that killed youkai and challenged others. This wasn't their Kagome, this was almost a lifeless shell.  
  
~******~ 


	9. You Need To Relax!

Chapter 9: "You Need To Relax!"  
  
"I WON"T GO!"  
  
"Kagome, be reasonable. You need to get away and relax. Staying here and so close to the well is driving you crazy." Stated her mother.  
  
"I won't go and leave Inuyasha. I'm staying right here until he gets back." Kagome sat on the couch defiantly, arms crossed, head turned away.  
  
"Please, think of the baby. You need to be relaxed and calm for when she or he decides to come. You can't be doing the baby any good by running for the well house every day." Added her mother.  
  
"I'm not going…That's final!"  
  
Her mother stood and glared down at her daughter. "I'm gonna make some tea, then we'll talk some more!" She turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome, you know Inuyasha doesn't want you to be like this. Didn't he fall for the happy, warm girl, not the depressed, cold one?" asked Sango as she looked at her friend hopeful that Kagome would agree to their plan.  
  
"I'm still not going!" Kagome shook her head and glanced over to see her mother enter with a tray of filled tea cups and set them in front of everyone.  
  
"Ok everyone, drink up!" Megumi took her cup and started to sip, watching her daughter through slitted eye lids.  
  
*CLINK*  
  
"What the? What happened?" asked a panicked Sango as she leaned over her now unconscious friend.  
  
"She's fine, I put a mild sedative in her tea…Now hurry up stairs and get your guys things. Pack Kagome and Shippo as well. Yuka is on her way with her mom's minivan. HAYAKU!" ordered Megumi as she ran around packing other things for them. The house was in udder chaos for the next ten minutes.  
  
~***~  
  
"Uhhh….What happened?" Asked Kagome as she slowly woke up. She placed a hand to her aching head and kept her eyes tightly shut.   
  
"You fell asleep. How are you feeling now?" Sango told her from across the room.  
  
"Ok I guess." Kagome slowly opened her eyes to look at her friend. Her eyes then shot wide open and she struggled to sit up. She looked around the room, shocked. "What…How….Why are we in Hokkaido?"  
  
"We're here so you can relax before the baby is born." Sango told her as she handed Kagome a glass of water.  
  
Kagome took the glass and glared evilly at Sango. "How could you! I wanted to wait for Inuyasha at home not here." So many emotions were filling Kagome she didn't know what to do. Anger, desperation, longing, loneliness, sadness, and mistrust, only to name a few. Unfortunately, she acted on anger. She threw the glass of water at Sango, hitting the wall behind her. Then desperation and loneliness set in as her eyes started to glass over with unshed tears. "How could you? I felt closer to Inuyasha at home. How could you do this? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Kagome shouted at Sango then collapsed into her pillow crying heavily.  
  
Sango quickly and quietly retreated, closing the door behind her.  
  
"She's not very happy is she?" asked Shippo from the couch, next to Miroku and Yuka.   
  
"No she's not." Sango shook her head sadly. She then looked up at Miroku. In an instant she ran across the room and fell to the floor in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and started crying. "Promise me you'll never leave me! Promise me you'll never abandon me no matter what the reason!"  
  
Miroku stared down at the girl, stunned and shocked. "Sango?" He then realized where her fears came from and placed a hand on her head to comfort her. "I promise Sango. Besides, you would probably smack me for even suggesting something like that."  
  
With wet, sad eyes she looked up at the monk with a faint smile and nodded in agreement. Sango then continued to hold him tightly.  
  
"Sheesh, are men even worth the trouble they cause." Yuka questioned aloud but to herself.  
  
Shippo snickered at Yuka's comment then went to find some food.  
  
~***~  
  
Inuyasha sat in front of a small fire. "Old habits die hard, huh Kirara."  
  
"Meew."  
  
"Before Kagome came into my life, I only built fires to cook my food. Now I build one almost every night." He sighed as he leaned his head back against the tree and looked up at the stars. "We need to hurry up and find this Lady Hakai so we can return home. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Meeeeeew!" replied Kirara from her comfortable spot on Inuyasha's lap. A very faint sound had her at attention. She jumped from Inuyasha's lap and fluffed out. "Rrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
In a split second, Inuyasha had drawn the Tetsusaiga and stood at ready. He heard the faint sounds of someone stumbling and falling and their short, shallow breaths.  
  
Kirara then flared into her fallout fire cat youkai form, baring her teeth and growling viciously.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha heard the noises getting closer and closer, and then stop at the tree line. "Who's there?" He waited for a reply…Nothing. He slowly and cautiously walked to the spot where the noises ceased. He carefully looked through the bushes for the possible spy. White, blue and purple on the forest floor caught his eye. Inuyasha moved the branches out of the way and revealed the Tori no Ten he ran into months ago. She was lying unconscious on the ground, badly injured; cuts, scrapes and it looked like one of her wings was broken. "Keh! One last evil creature for me to deal with." Inuyasha scoffed and started to walk away.  
  
"Help……me……Please…I'm not……evil ……Hakai …control ……Tried …to …kill …me……Please…help." Hoseki managed to get out before falling unconscious again.  
  
"I may regret this later." Inuyasha sighed then bent down and carefully and gently picked up the bird like youkai. Using a few first aid supplies he had taken just in case, he tended to the tiny youkai's injuries.  
  
Throughout the night, Inuyasha had kept watch over the small youkai and also kept a look out for any enemies.  
  
"No mistress……don't trust him…He's pure evil…No don't…AHHHHH…" Hoseki tossed and turned in her sleep. She was fighting in her dreams, caused by the fever due to her injuries. "Mistress no….Naraku is beyond evil…Don't….KIIIIAAAAA…"  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the small youkai, shocked. 'Naraku? Has her mistress joined with Naraku? If so, this can't be good…' He sat thinking about his options and possible actions. He could only think of one. He would wait for the Tori no Ten to recuperate so she could give him the details, then he would return to Kagome to talk to everyone about what was going on, plus Kagome was getting close to her due date and he wanted to be there. Inuyasha was relieved when the winged being stopped thrashing and fell into a more peaceful sleep, a good sign that her fever had broke.  
  
~*~  
  
"Huhh…"  
  
"Are you awake little one?"  
  
"Huh?!" Hoseki panicked and sat up, looking around for the owner of the voice. As her eyes adjusted from the blackness of behind her eyelids to the light shining in through the windows. She focused in on what appeared to her to be the room of a cabin, she then noticed a short old woman sitting next to her watching the fire pit. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"I'm Kaede. Your in my home. Inuyasha brought you here for treatment," Kaede stated calmly as she started to crush some herbs.  
  
"Inu…yasha… the hanyou? He's the one that found me?" Hoseki hung her head down and glanced over her body. Bandages everywhere; around her chest, her arms, her legs, and her left wing was in a splint. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"About a week. I tented to your wounds. You should be all healed by now. If you sit still I can remove the bandages." Kaede moved over and started to remove the wrappings. Leaving behind the one around her wing. "Your wing should remain bonded for a little longer just to make sure. I also repaired your clothes." She placed the stack of tiny clothing on the blanket next to the small winged being and let her change.  
  
"Arigato…" Hoseki hung her head even further, shadowing her eyes under her bangs. A few tears dropped from her eyes and landed on the blanket. "Why? Why are you being so kind to me? I might be the enemy."  
  
"It seems that Naraku is your enemy right?"  
  
Hoseki snapped her head up toward the voice that was emitted from the doorway. A man in red with silver hair stood, leaning against the door frame. "Hai, He is."  
  
"He's out enemy too…That makes you an ally." Inuyasha walked over and sat across from Hoseki, staring at her inquisitively. "So…tell us what happened. What about Naraku?"  
  
Hoseki glanced at Inuyasha shyly then looked at Kaede then she looked at the fire. "Naraku showed up and offered my mistress ultimate power, youth and eternal life if she would help him. Hakai accepted, if he could help her find the Child that defies time." Hoseki noticed Inuyasha twitch a few times at the mention of the child and decided to take a mental note of it. "Naraku convinced Hakai that she didn't need me anymore and he tried to kill me. He thinks I'm dead right now……Even though I was a slave to Hakai she always took care of me, despite the fact that I tried to escape numerous times at the beginning."  
  
"Well your free now." Stated Kaede.  
  
"Not exactly. I still have my controlling charm on." Hoseki showed them the leg with the chain links dangling from her ankle. She was scared pale when she saw Inuyasha draw a sword and it transformed into a much larger one. He then positioned the blade just right and pushed down quickly, severing the link, letting it fall from her ankle. Hoseki stared at the newly released restraint surprised. "Arigato, problem is, I don't have anywhere to return to. All my family is dead."  
  
"How long were you a captive?" questioned Kaede as she started to brew some tea.  
  
"Going on 357 years…I think. I was taken as a child from my home, my parents were killed and I was sold off to Hakai. I tried to escape several times but she always caught me. After about the 12th time Hakai put the chain on me and it controlled me. If I wasn't back after a certain amount of time she could have it overpower me and force me back. Tori no Ten's are gentle, giving creatures by nature. I could never hurt anyone…So Hakai would force me……I would cry every time, still do." Hoseki clutched the blanket in front of her tightly. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes. "Please don't send me back. I'm begging you!...I can clean, cook, heal. Let me help you in some way, please!"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by her eagerness and came up with a solution. "You know where Hakai and Naraku are hiding right?" He saw her nod and continued. "You don't have any problems with me killing them right?" He was pleased when she shook her head. "Very well, you can join us. But my wife will be the one to decide if you're as pure of heart as you say. She's a miko so she'll know."  
  
Hoseki shook her head happily. "No problem's there. I have nothing to hide." She said with a huge smile. She then eagerly took the tea and food offered to her by Kaede.  
  
~******~ 


	10. Stray Feelings

Chapter 10: Stray Feelings  
  
Kagome waddles down to the edge of the lake that sat behind the cabin. She sat down on a nearby log that had been set up years ago as a seat. She stared at the bluish translucent water before her as she gently ran her hands over her large belly. "He'll return soon. I know he will. If he doesn't come back by the time the baby is born and if he's not dead, I'll kill him myself." Kagome clenched her fist and bared her teeth.  
  
A tiny kick in the stomach distracted her. Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach and attempted to hug her belly. "Gomen ne Yuki. I didn't mean to talk about your father that way. I miss him so much. What's taking him so long?" Kagome looked at up the lake through partially opened eyes that were threatening to spring a leak. "A little longer and I'll finally get to met you Yuki and finally find out if I have a son or daughter. Please hurry, but do try to wait for your fath-"  
  
Kagome had been talking aloud to herself when the faint sound of a stick breaking silenced her. She looked around cautiously for the cause of the disturbance. She stared at the tree line suspiciously then she slowly stood up and started to inch her way back up to the cabin. Her eyes darted all over the terrain.  
  
The slow approach of silver coming over the hill caught her eye. With the appearance of dog like ears amongst the silver mass caused her hear to skip a few beats and her eyes started to water as she slowly walked toward what she thought was her husband. As the being came into full view, Kagome's heart sank to the ground.  
  
"ARF ARF."  
  
Kagome stared speechless at the white dog that was now running toward her. The fluffy white dog with golden eyes ran up and sat down in front of her, wagging his tail happily.  
  
"ARF?"  
  
She stared down into the inviting gold eyes of the dog then sank to the ground, resting on her knees. Her eyes were wide as tears started to well up. "Why? Why aren't you Inuyasha? Why? WHY?" She then broke down. Kagome placed her face in her hands and wept. Her whole body shook as she continued to cry uncontrollably.  
  
The dog scooted over and licked her hand gently then nuzzled her cheek. He whimpered in a sympathetic way. "Aruuuuu?!"  
  
With her eyes still closed and forcing out tears, Kagome wrapped her arms around the dog tightly. She dried into the soft white fur. Over the last several months she hadn't heard anything from Inuyasha. Was he ok, was he hurt, was he dead, is he captured, is he eating enough, had he met someone else. Those were the questions she asked herself everyday, though the last one was so far out there and unlikely it would make her laugh.. She knew Inuyasha loved her and would never leave her, so it HAD to be one of the other options, what else could it be. Without Inuyasha around Kagome felt like she was loosing her mind. Several times she had thought she heard his voice or saw him and gave chase. Only to wind up scaring the real person half to death. She had even taken to seeing hallucinations around home, seeing him in the woods, by the lake or even next to her in bed. As her due date drew closer and closer the "sightings" were getting more and more frequent. Most of time after thinking she had seen him, Kagome would quickly waddle home, climb into bed, hug her pillow tightly and cry. 'And now, this white haired dog shows up! Am I being tortured? For what reason?' Kagome released the dog and leaned back to look at the cheerful canine. "So, do you have a home?"  
  
The dog looked at her sadly and laid his head down on her lap with a small whimper.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Is it ok if I call you…Shiro?" The now happy face of the dog and wag of it's tail indicated he was happy. "Now, how about some food!" Kagome slowly and carefully got to her feet. She then started for the house, followed closely by the white dog. Together they walked up the path to the house slowly.  
  
Kagome watched the white dog that looked a lot like a wolf/husky mix, he was practically prancing as he walked by her right side. She smiled slightly at the dog's enthusiasm. 'He seems happy! That's good…' Her eyes became soft and sad as she watched Shiro. She compared the white fur of the dog with the white hair of her husband, causing several pangs to shoot through her chest. She saw the cabin come into view and she almost dreaded having her friends' faun over her again. Kagome emitted a heavy sigh and continued forward.  
  
Noticing Kagome from the kitchen window, Sango exploded from the cabin toward her friend. She eliminated the distance between them quickly. "Kagome, where have you been? It's been hours!...." Her eyes then fell on the white fluffy dog now sitting at Kagome's right side, Sango pointed and looked curiously at the dog. "Umm…"  
  
"Oh, Sango, this is Shiro. He kept me company…He doesn't have a home……" Kagome's eyes became sad. "He's all alone……So I'm gonna take him in."  
  
Sango recognized the determined look on Kagome's face. Her friend had made up her mind and she wasn't going to change that. Sango Kneeled down and petted the dog on the head. "So, we have a new member of the group, huh. Well, welcome Shiro."  
  
"ARF ARF!" Shiro barked happily and looked up at Kagome with a big doglike smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next few week, Kagome and Shiro were practically inseparable. He slept at the foot of her bed, went with her on walks, and always laid in front of her in the living room. Everyone had warmed up to the dog quickly, especially Shippo. Who had informed everyone that according to his sence of smell, Shiro was half wolf and half dog. They were all surprised with the stray. He was very well behaved and extremely protective of Kagome. Since Shiro had showed up they noticed Kagome smiling more and more. The dog seemed to be cheering her up and pulling her from that dark lonely world Kagome had created for herself.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Shippo from his spot on the couch as he flipped through TV channels.  
  
"She took Shiro for a walk. She should be back shortly." Answered Sango as she looked out the living room window at the nearby forest and whispered. "Any day now. The baby can come any day and no sign of Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm sure he'll make it." Replied Miroku as he sat in the chair reading a book.  
  
"He had bett-"  
  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room looked to everyone else surprised and curious.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slowly weaved her way through the trees as she watched Shiro run, jump, and attack a few falling leaves. When he became particularly interested in mutilating one innocent leaf, Kagome leaned against a nearby tree. She lifted her head and looked up at the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face. Then something small, cold, and wet landed on her cheek. Kagome opened her eyes to see small, fluffy white specks falling from the sky. She looked down at the ground and noticed it was quickly becoming white. She held out her hand and caught a few of the white flurries, only to have them melt a second later. "Snow? It's too early for snow. And it's too warm and clear out. What's going on?" Kagome decided she should return to the cabin while she had a chance. "Shiro, come on!"  
  
Reluctant to end his assault on the snowflakes now, he dashed over to his mistress's side.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Kagome had clung to a nearby tree when a wave of pain washed over her. She hugged the tree tightly for a few minutes until she was sure the strange pain had subsided, she then continued on. Several minutes later another surge of pain raked over her. She grasped for another tree and almost missed. She held onto that tree tightly as the pain got stronger and stronger. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Shiro whimpered as Kagome screamed out in pain. He walked over and licked her hand, hoping to comfort her. Soon his ears picked up the crunching of snow as someone walked. The sound was getting closer and closer. Shiro stood next to Kagome protectively facing the direction of the noise. He was growling profusely, trying to scare off the new comer. The amount of snow that was falling made it hard for anyone to see more than 10 feet in front of them. Shiro flinched at hearing his mistress scream out again, he then went back to protecting her at any and all cost. He continued to growl as the footsteps drew closer and closer. Shiro would not go down without a fight.  
  
~******~ 


	11. Just in Time

Chapter 11: Just In Time  
  
The contractions were coming closer and closer. The pressure on her abdomen was excruciating. Kagome braced herself o a tree as another wave of pain washed over her. She fell to her knees in the snow and clenched her fist tightly, trying to keep from screaming out. A few feet away she could hear Shiro barking wildly.  
  
Shiro stood his guard over his pain ridden mistress. The snow was falling heavily now, draping the forest in a thick white curtain. The sounds of someone approaching had him growling and ready for attack. A red object floated toward them. He sniffed the wind as the mass approached. The smell had the dog totally confused. Against the white of the snow it was difficult to tell the red object had a head but it did, and with silver white hair also.  
  
The man in red knelt down by the dog and gently stroked his fur. "It's ok boy. You must be Shiro Where's Kagome?"  
  
As if understanding what this man intended to do, Shiro led him over to his mistress. She was hugging a tree, trying to stand up. Shiro gave a short bark to get her attention.  
  
  
  
Relieved that the last contraction was subsiding, Kagome slowly looked up at her canine companion. She then noticed the man standing behind Shiro, he was dressed all in red, his long white hair dancing in the slight breeze. She stared at the man's gold eyes with her own panicked brown ones. She had forgotten the pain of the contractions as she stared up at him speechlessly.  
  
Upon seeing her shacking on the ground staring at him, the man rushed to her and took her in his arms.  
  
Kagome felt like she was dreaming. She lifted her right hand and placed it to the man's cheek. "Inuyasha….? The baby………" The pain finally getting to her, everything went black…  
  
~***~  
  
Several odd sounds filled Kagome's ears. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced around the room in a dazed state. Bright lights everywhere, machines and monitors, tubes and pouches. She didn't recognize this room. "Where am I?"  
  
The second he heard her voice, Inuyasha jumped up and looked her over. With one hand he held hers and with the other hand he dabbed her slightly sweaty forehead. "You're in the hospital. You're in labor."  
  
Kagome looked at him surprised. She then looked over and saw Sango and Miroku. All three of them looking very nervous. She was about to ask them why when a doctor came in.  
  
The female doctor with a short bond ponytail waked over and smiled. "I'm Doctor Wakouji. You have nothing to worry about, this will be my 1000th delivery. So just relax ok." The doctor checked her out quickly and her smile grew. "Ok your at 10cm, you can start pushing…OK only the husband can stay, you two will have to wait outside."  
  
Kagome watched her friends leave then she felt the sudden urge to bare down and push. And so she did, several times.  
  
Inuyasha, not knowing what to do, just continued to wipe the sweat from her forehead.  
  
After almost an hour of pushing the doctor told Kagome one more good push should do it. So with all her remaining strength, Kagome pushed with all her might. She heard a baby cry out then everything went black. "Wha….what happened?"  
  
"All the lights just went out." Informed Inuyasha.  
  
The lights flickered back on, only at about ½ the brightness. "Good the backup system is on." Stated Doctor Wakouji as she went about tending to the newborn child. "Oh my gosh!!!"  
  
"What is it?" demanded Kagome worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Well you have a healthy baby girl but…" She held up the tiny infant for them to see. "She had….dog ears."  
  
"She takes after her father." Kagome smiled and reached for her new daughter. The doctor handed her over gently and just stared. Kagome didn't pay the doctor no mind, she was to busy looking over the tiny miracle. Once in her arms the child went silent and the regular lights came back on. She could now see her much better. Light blue hair with light blue dog ears rested on top of her head. Golden brown eyes sparkled when she glanced up at her mother.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and looked at his daughter amazed. 'That's part of me. Part of the Inuyoukai line. Amazing!' he was rendered speechless when the infant looked up at him with her golden brown eyes. "My daughter!?"  
  
Doctor Wakouji stared at the child stunned. "I'm not sure what we can do about her ears but-"  
  
"You're not doing anything to them." Yelled Inuyasha. He stood up and yanked the hat off his head. "They're apart of who she is. So don't touch them!"  
  
The doctor glanced between father and daughter and smiling mother. "Very well. I understand. I'll let your friends in now." She bowed and quietly left the room.  
  
A moment later Miroku and Sango rushed into the room to welcome the newest member of the group. They both didn't seem too surprised to see dog ears on the infant but the color of her hair was definitely unusual.  
  
Sango leaned forward to look at the infant closer. "So her name is what?"  
  
"Yuki." Smiled Kagome as she looked down at the now sleeping child. "I wonder if it snowed today because of her."  
  
"Probably. Same goes for the lights a little bit ago." Added Inuyasha. "Considering what she's already done, that would have been a snap."  
  
Miroku walked up and slapped Inuyasha on the back. "You're a father now and you made it home just in time."  
  
"That reminds me. What did take you so long to return?" questioned Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he slid back into his chair. "Well first, I spent most of the time looking for this Lady Hakai, to no avail. Then I stumbled on one of her servants that had been cast out. Kaede nursed her back to health and she agreed to help up. Hoseki, that's her name, also says that Lady Hakai has joined with Naraku. Hoseki says she can take us right to her hiding place."  
  
"How do you know it's not a trap?" stated Miroku.  
  
"I don't but it's the only lead we have on her." Replied Inuyasha. "She appears to be telling the truth…If Hakai and Naraku have joined forces I might need all the help I can get, so I came back here to get you guys."  
  
Everyone looked at him shocked. Sango jumped up and tan around looking for a pen. "Quick, mark it on the calendar. 'Inuyasha asks for help'!"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Mocked Inuyasha, everyone else in the room laughed and giggled.  
  
Kagome smiled at everyone, happy that everyone was back together. "Wait, where's Shippo?"  
  
"He's at home with Yuki and Hoseki. Yuki brought us here, and just in time too." Related Inuyasha. He then leaned over placed a kiss on her forehead and gently touched the sleeping Yuki on the head. He leaned back and looked at them, then whispered, "My family."  
  
Miroku chuckled then sighed behind the hanyou. "It's funny how you got a family before me."  
  
"That's because I don't chase after every female I see."  
  
"No, only the dead one's," mumbled the monk and started whistling innocently when Inuyasha glared at him, "Anyway, hopefully I'll have a family soon too."  
  
Sango blushed a deep dark crimson and turned, trying to hide it, "Not until after Naraku is defeated, then we'll see." The questioning confused glance of the hanyou had her blushing darker, if that was even possible. "Miroku and I are engaged now."  
  
"Bout time. What did you do, strap a chastity belt on him?" questioned Inuyasha humorously.  
  
"No she didn't but that's an idea huh Sango!" giggled Kagome. Sango nodded and smiled while Miroku face faulted and sighed.  
  
The room was full of talk and laughter for the next 20 minutes before a nurse came in and told everyone that the new mother needed her rest. The father could stay but the others should leave. Reluctantly Sango and Miroku left.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a chair next to Kagome's bed, holding her free hand and just looking at her. Happy to be back with her again.  
  
~******~ 


	12. New Members!

Chapter 12: New Members!?  
  
After almost a week of being cooped up in the hospital, Kagome and Yuki were finally aloud to go home, despite the whining of most the nurses. With Yuki being the only baby in history to be born with dog-ears, she had become quite the celebrity, everyone wanted to see her for themselves. Plus she was born during a summer snow storm, which no one has remembered that type of weather ever happening. But now they were home, well close enough; they were at the cabin, still in Hokkaido.  
  
Kagome stood before the cabin with a smile from ear to ear. There was little snow left after the freak storm a week before but it was still beautiful. She held Yuki tightly as Inuyasha got their bags out of the complimentary taxi.  
  
They had barely taken three steps when the cabin door was practically thrown off its hinges as people exploded from the house. Everyone ran up to Kagome, congratulating and looking at the newest member of the group.  
  
"You guys, she's so adorable!" stated Yuka who was almost drooling over the baby.  
  
"When will she be old enough to play with?" asked Shippo who was floating around in his big pink bubble form so he could get a look.  
  
"Not for a while yet. She's only a week old, you'll have to wait for several months. Gomen ne!" Kagome watched the pouting bubble drift to the ground and popped back into his fox form. "Well let's go inside!"  
  
Once inside, Kagome was aware of an extra presence in the room. She looked around until she saw an object of blue and green floating in the air, hiding in a far corner. She stared for a while at the tiny winged youkai. Kagome held her hand out and gave the youkai a small smile. "Your Hoseki right? Come here please."  
  
Hoseki looked up startled. She hadn't expected Inuyasha's wife to ask her to 'Come here.' It was the last thing she expected. Shy and scared she drifted over to the couch where almost everyone was sitting. Hoseki landed gently on Kagome's open hand and stood staring up at the woman bigger than her by far.  
  
The moment the miniature youkai touched down on her palm, Kagome could feel no evil aura radiating from her. Only pure energy reached out. Kagome then noticed how light weight she was, like she wasn't standing on her hand at all. She then realized that Hoseki was trembling. "Hoseki, it's all right. You don't have to be scared! You are a naturally pure and gentle youkai huh."  
  
The miniature person looked up at Kagome whose small smile had grown. "Lady Hakai controlled me and forced me to do horrible things. I got sick every time I had to do something violent. I couldn't stand it!" Hoseki fell to her knees, placed her hands to her face and cried. A warm feeling washed over her as she cried. She removed her hands from her face and realized she was surrounded by a light blue light. A quiet cooing noise directed her attention to the bundle on Kagome's free arm. It too was glowing with the same light blue light. Golden brown eyes peeked through the blanket at her. Hoseki looked over the bundle. Light blue hair and ears with a warm, kind, angelic smile stared back. 'Is this the child? The child that defies time that Hakai is so desperate to find.' Terror filled Hoseki's eyes as she looked at the child then up to Kagome and Inuyasha. "You can't return to the feudal era. If you do, then Hakai will get the child and destroy all. She's planning on killing every youkai and turning the humans into slaves. She wants to be the most beautiful over all and control them."  
  
Kagome was greatly surprised to see her newborn daughter giggling, smiling and glowing. She was also incredibly disturbed by what Hoseki had said about her former master. She placed Hoseki on the back of the couch and cradled Yuki closer to her. "Well it appears that Yuki likes you, so it's ok to join us…But can this child really do what you're suggesting? Can she bring that much chaos?"  
  
"Chaos or peace, depending on whose care she's in." sighed Hoseki.  
  
Yuki smiled and cooed as the blue light dimmed and faded. Kagome looked over her infant daughter, her mind running in several directions. She then looked up at Inuyasha. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Inuyasha stood at the back of the couch thinking. Several possible solutions played across his mind but only one sounded plausible. "Ok I think I have a plan. Kagome, Yuki, Sango and Shippo will stay in this time. Miroku and I will go back and defeat Hakai and Naraku, with Hoseki's help."  
  
"WAIT! Do you honestly think you two can beat them on your own?" shouted Sango unnerved by the hanyou's suggestion of risking their lives so easily. "At least ask for help. From Kouga or Sesshoumaru, some other youkai's that won't want to be whipped out. Please?!"  
  
"I agree with Sango!" stated Kagome assuredly. "It's foolhardy to go at it alone. You're planning on going up against Naraku and another and who knows who else. You'll need all the help you can get."  
  
"Keh, ok we'll ask around. Happy now?" replied Inuyasha, a little annoyed at the women's worries. He waited for Kagome to nod or say 'yes' happily but she didn't. He looked down and saw her looking at the now sleeping Yuki, her face was sad and lonely.  
  
"Inuyasha…" spoke Kagome quietly ass he watched the child in her arms sleep. She then stood up and walked over to stand in front of Inuyasha. She placed Yuki in his arms and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I don't want Yuki growing up without a father or without siblings. I don't want to be a widow either. If I lost you I might die soon after from a broken heart, I would be lost without you." Kagome ran her fingers over Yuki's tiny bangs then continued. "Yuki is a very special child and she'll need both her parents in order to get by in life and figure things out in the beginning. Please Inuyasha, take this seriously."  
  
Kagome's heartfelt plea was felt by everyone in the room, but most of all by Inuyasha. Her sad begging words made him feel like a heartless jerk. He hadn't thought about what 'IF' he was killed what it would do to those that loved him. He knew how much Kagome loved him and if he died if probably would kill her. And little Yuki, still so young, growing up without a father or any memories of him……he didn't want her to have his childhood. Never knowing your father because he died shortly after you were born, barreling living from day to day, constantly scorned for what you were. 'Yuki will not live that life!' Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping daughter, his first born, a result of pure love. He slowly walked over and placed her gently in her bassinet before turning to everyone in the room. "Ok, let's make a list of everyone we can ask for help."  
  
A small smile spread over Kagome's face as she gathered up a piece of paper and a pen an sat back down on the couch. "Ok …Sesshoumaru……Kouga……"  
  
"Ryoukan." Added Sango.  
  
"The cat tribe…but it might be a long shot." Suggested Miroku.  
  
"What about Ayame and the wolves from the north?" shouted Shippo.  
  
"Good one fox boy!" commented Inuyasha. "I think that should do. If even half those youkai help out, it will be a big impact on the battle. Let's leave in two days so we can get home and get stuff taken care of."  
  
"Sheesh, thank goodness I brought mom's mini van!" stated Yuka who sighed and slouched back on the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple days later everyone was back home in Tokyo, plus a few new additions. Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to see she had a new granddaughter and she was ecstatic. She was also surprised to see the flying youkai; apparently she had stayed hidden when Inuyasha asked for a ride to Hokkaido. The sight of the big, fluffy, white dog had stunned her too. So many new things to take in at once.  
  
Kagome explained really fast what had happened and what everyone was planning on doing. Her mother was speechless for the longest time.  
  
"Um…ok, well. Lets go in and get you all ready then you can rest up. So you're determined to leave tomorrow?"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha nodded to her before she sighed and turned to walk into the house, everyone following close behind.  
  
~******~ 


	13. Allies

**_Chapter 13: Allies_**

            The tension the next morning was so thick a knife wouldn't even cut it. Kagome stood holding Yuki outside the well house and glanced to everyone present. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Hoseki.

            Sango was facing Miroku, a sad look on her face. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "That's a goodbye kiss. When you get back from defeating Naraku we can start on thee child you so desperately want." She turned a dark crimson as Miroku smiled widely at her.

            Kagome stood staring up at Inuyasha. Neither saying a word, both were just staring back at each other. Kagome then leaned forward and gave Inuyasha a long, passionate, searing kiss. She then winked at him. "That's your goodbye kiss. Just think about what you'll get when you come home." She winked at him again and tried to put on a smile.

            Inuyasha could tell Kagome was forcing a smile, she wasn't too happy about him leaving so soon after just getting back. They had talked the night before and she knew he had to do this, there was no other solution. So here she was, forcing a smile and trying to look chipper, just so he would feel better. Inuyasha couldn't find the words to help her feel better, he wasn't sure there were any now that he thought about it. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and another on Yuki's head, causing he ears to twitch slightly. Inuyasha looked at the infant for a very long time, as if committing every inch of her to his memory, he then looked over at his wife and looked at her much the same way. The hand he had placed on her shoulder moved to her neck so his thumb could caress her cheek. He leaned down so his face was centimeters from hers and lingered for a moment not doing anything. Inuyasha then placed his lips on Kagome's for another long, fiery kiss. Reluctantly he separated their joined lips to speak very softly. "I'll be back before these lips grow too cold…I promise." He smiled and winked to her then turned and ran to the well, not looking back.

            Miroku quickly followed with Hoseki, both waving as they went inside the well house. 

            Kagome stared at the well house for what seemed like forever then cradled Yuki closer. "How many times are we gonna have to be separated before we can finally be together?!" A few teas rolled down her cheeks and landed on Yuki's blanket. A soft, gentle hand pressed at her back and started to move her toward the main house.

            "It's ok Kagome, You know them, they'll be back when they can and they'll tell us all about it. It's gonna take months to get them to shut up about it. So let's enjoy the quiet while we can." Sango commented to her depressed friend.

            Shippo stepped in front of them and started hopping up and down "I'm gonna go join Souta on the station playing thing ok. Ja!" The kitsune was gone before anyone could say anything, just in case.

            Sango directed Kagome up to her room and sat her down on the bed, taking Yuki and holding her carefully. "Look on the bright side Kagome. With Hoseki helping them, the guys know were to go this time, right."  
  


            "Ya." Was all Kagome mumbled as she flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling then whispered again. "Ya…"

**~***~**

            Miroku, Inuyasha and Hoseki ran around Feudal Japan looking for various youkai to help in their fight. After about a week they had talked to everyone on their list.

            Kouga said he would fight before Inuyasha had gotten the question out. Of course he added the ultimatum of getting a kiss from Kagome if he joined, which got him a large smack to the back of the head. Kouga had also learned that Kagome and Inuyasha had married almost year ago and that she had been in her time for most of that year.

            They had also managed to recruit Ayame and a couple of her wolves. The rest didn't want anything to do with the fighting. Ryoukan also joined willingly and without any fuss or problems. The Cat Tribe on the other hand had complained and made excuse after excuse. They finally said they didn't want to join in on the "Dog Fight!" Like Miroku had said they were a long shot, they didn't really expect them to join anyway.

            Then there was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, a very serious and emotionless youkai and Inuyasha's older half brother. Inuyasha and Miroku had just finished talking with the stern youkai and were now walking down a road toward Kaede's. Inuyasha was dumbfounded and walking kind of wobbly.

            "Are you really that surprised?" questioned Miroku, who was attempting to right his friend's swervy walk. "You know it was gonna happen sooner or later."

            Inuyasha stopped "walking" and looked at the monk, his eye twitching. "But it's Sesshoumaru. I never would have guessed, I mean…with a…it's just… so out of character…" He looked toward the road and started to remember the conversation about 30 minutes ago.

**~Flashback~**

            Inuyasha stood before his brother with Miroku and Hoseki next to him, and Jaken was standing next to Sesshoumaru.

            "Sesshoumaru, we are in need of your assistance in a fight." Inuyasha half asked, half ordered.

            "Oh?!" replied the stern youkai.

            "Yes! An evil woman youkai is after my daughter-"

            "Oh no, it reproduced." Interrupted Jaken, and quickly found himself punted backwards by his master along with a 'shhhh.'

            "Anyway, if Hakai get's her hands on Yuki, she's planning on wiping out all youkai and making the humans her slaves! You'll be dead!" Inuyasha continued.

            Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at his brother's words. "Do you mean to tell me that your offspring has that kind of power…How did she come by that?"

            "Well, Kagome and I got married and because we are from two different times…Our daughter is the Child that Defies Time…she can either bring peace…or destruction. And Hakai wants her to rid this world of all youkai but herself…Oh and Naraku is with her." Explained Inuyasha.

            "Naraku! That  bastard!" growled Sesshoumaru and his teeth stared to grind together.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama!!" a feminine voice sang over the meadow. A girl of about 16 bounded up from behind the taller youkai and laced her arms around his waist. "Where are we gonna stay tonight?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru, hinting.

            "Rin!" coughed Jaken, getting the girls attention.

            Rin looked from Sesshoumaru to Jaken then noticed the other people present. "Oh my, excuse me!" Rin released her hold on Sesshoumaru, bowed to the new comers then backed up, standing behind Sesshoumaru, her cheeks a dark red.

            Inuyasha was stunned. Not only had this girl just embraced a full youkai but her scent was unmistakable. Had this girl just belonged to him like when they met 4 years ago her scent would have been the same as then, one that indicated she was property of Sesshoumaru. Now, she not only smelled like his property, the scent on her also indicated she belonged to Sesshoumaru in "everyway," she's his lover! And unless he had missed something, there was a tiny tinge of pink on Sesshoumaru's  face. 'He's actually blushing!'

            Sesshoumaru then started to think over the hanyou's dilemma. 'I do need to protect Rin. I don't want her becoming a slave.' His face cleared of the blush and he became serious again. "It's been awhile since I've seen any action. I'll join you."

            Inuyasha who was still too stunned to talk could only stare. Miroku did the speaking for him. "Thank you so much. We're meeting at Kaede's village in 6 more days." Miroku bowed and started to walk off, dragging Inuyasha behind him.

**~End Flashback~**

            "I still can't believe it!" Inuyasha sighed then started to laugh. "His mate is human. What a hypocrite!"

            Miroku sweat dropped and shook his head from side to side. "Yes well, at least we got Sesshoumaru on our side…But I do have to admit, I'm very surprised too."

            Hanyou, monk and Tori no Ten burst out laughing. They continued to walk down the road, the whole time talking about Sesshoumaru and his relationship with the 16 year old Rin

~******~


	14. Big Surprises Come In Little Packages

**Chapter 14: Big Surprises Come In Little Packages**

"Are you sure this is the place?" questioned Inuyasha as he stood on the shore of a giant lake. Several rock pillars jetted out of the water, some reaching almost 100 feet up. They all stood staring up at one particularly tall and wide rock tower.

"Positive!" Hoseki confirmed with a large smile. "There is a shallow, unseen path under the water. It leads right up to a cave."

Inuyasha looked back to everyone with him. The wolves, the monk, Hell Wolf, the lord and the bird of heaven, all were staring at him, waiting. Hesitantly Inuyasha stepped off the shoreline into the water. He stood in about an inch of water. Skeptically he took another step then another and another, Inuyasha was about 20 feet out and he looked like he was walking on water. He demonstrated proudly to everyone, "Look everyone, she's right."

Carefully and cautiously, everyone else took their turns and stepped onto the water bridge. They all walked along silently and in single file. A few minutes later they stood before a stone door that was carved from the same rock as the pillars. Hoseki flew forward and placed her right palm in the center of the door. She closed her eyes and concentrated, a moment later the door cracked open to admit the guest.

Inuyasha entered first, he was then followed closely by everyone else. They all entered the dark, damp cave, the only light coming from a small hole in the ceiling. All of them looked around, there was nothing.

"Looking for something?"

Everyone turned around and looked at the far wall. Footsteps were heard approaching them. A figure in dark clothes stepped into a beam of light and stared at them.

"Lady Hakai........."whispered Hoseki, who was now cowering behind a growling Inuyasha.

"So you did survive Hoseki. It's a pity you betrayed me, now I'll have to kill you too," stated Hakai nonchalantly, as she studied her nails.

Inuyasha heard Hoseki whimper behind him, succeeding in infuriating further. He then shouted, "Where's-"

"Where's Naraku?" interrupted Sesshoumaru.

Hakai started to walk back and forth as if bored by her new company. "Oh him, he went to a well to fetch me a gift."

'A well!' Inuyasha froze and stood in horror as the words played a crossed his mind.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Miroku.

"I know...Yuki and the others..." He started to grind his teeth as he continued to growl.

"Go! We'll handle her!" shouted Ayame and the others nodded.

Inuyasha and Miroku hesitated for a second then bolted for the cave opening, running straight toward the well.

****

Kagome and Sango were on the shrine grounds near the well house raking leaves, while Yuki slept in her basinet and Shippo made a mess of the piles of leaves they had just raked. Kagome stopped and looked at the blue sky.

"They'll be back soon." Assured Sango.

All Kagome could muster was a half smile. The unease in her heart was almost unbearable. She then had a feeling she was being watched. An instant later, Yuki woke up crying, Shiro stood up next to her, growling. The sky became dark, and then the ground began to shake. Kagome ran and picked up Yuki and looked around. A second later, the well house exploded, sending Kagome hurling away from the blast. She wrapped her arms around Yuki protectively as she flew through the air. Kagome landed hard on her back and achingly sat up. She checked Yuki, she was alright, Kagome then looked around, and there was wood and smoke everywhere. Sango was huddled over Shippo on the opposite side of the well house.

"What just happened?" shouted Sango as she turned and sat up, cradling a shacking ball of orange fur.

Kagome shook her head,"I...I don't know." She stared at the demolished well house then gasped.

Several long greenish black tentacles reached out of the well. The tentacles pulled a body out of the well and the head on top of the torso smiled and laughed manically.

"Na...Naraku?!" whispered Sango and Kagome in unison.

Naraku climbed over the debris toward Kagome and Yuki. She tried to back away and discovered her leg was badly cut and bruised, done during the explosion and toss. Two tentacles reached out and pinned Kagome to the ground while another grabbed the crying baby. "I'll be taking the child. Now that the jewel is complete this child's power will help me rule both times. MWAHAHAHAH!"

'Now that the jewel is...Complete!' Sango became rigid at what his statement implied. 'No, Kohaku.' She covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

Despite being pinned down by Naraku, Kagome was struggling to get up; she had to save her daughter. She saw the tentacle wrapped around Yuki's stomach and she was still crying loudly. "Let me go. Give me back my daughter. Now!" Shouted Kagome as she twisted and turned trying to get free.

Naraku merely laughed at her plies. "HAHAHA, ya right, since when have I listened you. HAHAHA. Now be still!" Naraku yelled as another tentacle rose above her and darted toward her chest, plunging straight through Kagome's heart. He retracted his tentacle and continued to laugh.

Shippo had been pulling on Sango's arm for a few minutes now, shouting, trying to get her attention. She was obviously sad over her brother's death but to waste all their lives because she was sad wasn't right. Shippo continued trying to get her attention but as he watched Kagome run through by Naraku, something in him snapped. He jumped up slapped her across the face then lit his fox fire under her when he landed. That worked.

"What did you do that for?" shouted Sango and glared at Shippo.

Tears were streaming down his face as she stared back her venomously. "Because of you Kagome's dead. She dead because you space out during battle! She's dead!" shouted Shippo as he continued to bawl.

Sango stared him stunned. She then looked around at the sight before her. Kagome was lying lifeless on the ground, her arms spread out, her face staring up and her eyes were still open. Yuki was currently being held by Naraku, a tentacle coiled around her. "No," whispered Sango, staring at the scene unfolding.

"HAHAHA Now all your power shall be mine. HAHAHA." Naraku laughed and brought the baby closer to him.

"I DON'T THINK SO." Came a shout and the tentacle coiled around Yuki was sliced off, letting Yuki fall. She was caught by a figure in red and held gently. "Hi Yuki, where's your mother?" He looked down at her and she stopped crying, instead she started to smile.

"Inu...yasha..." Shippo came up and tugged on his pants slightly and pointed off to the side.

He scanned over the destruction and debris for his wife. Usually he would just smell her out, but with all the smoke it was pointless. Blood on the other hand was more potent than smoke, and he followed that. A few yards away he found Kagome sprawled out, face up on the ground, a gapping bloody hole through her heart. He kneeled next to her, he couldn't hear a heartbeat, he was now in shock. Kagome was dead, his wife, partner, best friend, and soul mate was dead, it wasn't possible. "Ka...go...me." He whispered in a scratchy, broken voice. He slowly and gently laid Yuki down next to her mother. Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and turned to face Naraku. His head was downcast; shielding his eyes with his bangs. He started to walk toward Naraku slowly, almost stumbling over wood and bricks as he walked. When he finally looked up, he's eyes were red and blue, lines appeared on his face and his fangs and claws elongated

"He's gone full youkai, even with his sword in hand." Stated Miroku, from his spot next to Sango and Shippo. "He must really be pissed, for the Tetsusaiga not to be working." Sango and Shippo nodded and watched the enraged hanyou approach the disfigured hanyou.

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era...

Everyone back in the cave lined up to attack Lady Hakai.

Hakai let out a loud, annoying laugh (like Kodachi from Ranma). "You think you can beat me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, "I can tell we can. You don't have much power. You must be a lower youkai like that fox that's with my brother." He smirked again and pulled out Tokijin. "I can take you on myself."

Hakai started to laugh again, uncontrollably so. Without another word, Sesshoumaru raised his sword and slashed downwards, sending a bolt of forceful power directly at her. Hakai continued to laugh as the bolt sliced through her. She stopped laughing and stared up at the youkai lord.

"How could you. I'm a youkai as well?" she questioned as all the blood was leaving her body.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword with a straight face and started to walk away. "I need to find Naraku."

Everyone else present in the cave simply stared at him in astonishment. They then started to whisper to each other. "One cut, one cut was all it took...WOW." They all started to follow Sesshoumaru out of the cave, leaving the now dead lady behind.

Inuyasha stared at the entanglement of tentacles then back over to Kagome and the now cooing Yuki. As slowly turned his head back to Naraku a loud growl was emitted. "You die here you bastard!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with his sword drawn. **"KONGOSOHA!"** The diamond shards emitted by his sword flew and embedded themselves in Naraku. Yet Naraku continued to laugh.

_'Again!'_ A voice echoed inside Inuyasha's head. It was child like and he looked around for the owner to it. The only children present were Shippo and Yuki, but Shippo didn't know telepathy and Yuki was still too young to talk. _'Try it again!'_ Inuyasha raised his sword, ready to strike again. His sword and everything around him started to glow blue. He turned and saw Yuki was a brighter shade of blue and glowing immensely, her eyes were closed and she was completely silent.

He turned back toward the still laughing Naraku with his enhanced sword raised at the ready. **"KONGOSOHA!"** Inuyasha shouted as he brought down his sword again and sent diamond shards flying. Each shard glowed blue like his sword, upon impact, Naraku also glowed blue and stopped laughing. Inuyasha stood watching as Naraku started screaming and disintegrating away. There was then an explosion around Naraku and the well house.

Once the dust settled there was nothing left, no wood, no bricks, no smoke, no Naraku, and no well. Relieved that Naraku was gone, he transformed to his old self then he started back toward Yuki, where she and everything was still blue. Inuyasha picked up Yuki and cradled her in his arms as he looked over his loves bloody body. "Now I'll have to raise you on my own." He held her close and started to slowly walk away, toward the main house.

Sango sat next to Miroku and Shippo in shock. She'd lost her brother, her best friend and their way home. She sat not looking, not listening and not feeling. It was all her fault they were dead, if he had been there or not o out of it, at least one of them would still be here. Sango put her hands to her face and started to cry.

Miroku tried to comfort Sango and placed his arms around her shoulders. He then looked at his right palm, there was no more hole, Naraku was definitely and finally gone. "Hey Inuyasha, where's the jewel?"

"I don't know... and I don't care." He continued to walk away still cradling a now sleeping Yuki. He felt like half of him was gone and it was. Even though it had taken him SO long to realize it but Kagome was his world. She had loved him from the start for what he was, a hanyou. He had finally been accepted and that acceptance had been stolen from him. Now all he had left to prove it was the sleeping child in his arms.

"Ehh, what a headache."

The voice that sounded behind him sounded like it was in pain and it also sounded like, "Ka...go...me?" Inuyasha had whispered her name as he very slowly turned around, afraid he had been hearing things. There Kagome was, sitting up, holding her head and still drenched in her own blood. Inuyasha's eyes became wide as he gaze upon her, "Kagome?" he spoke a little louder this time and she turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha, you came!"

Kagome speaking his name was all he needed to hear and he ran to her. He hugged her tightly and held Yuki between them. He was so glad he could hear her heartbeat again then he pushed back and held her at arms length. "What happened? I thought you were dead.'

Kagome smiled at him then took Yuki into her arms. "I'm not sure either. I know I died then I felt something go inside of me."

"It must have been the jewel. Yuki must have used the jewel to bring you back." Stated Miroku as brought Sango over to it by her, he then showed his hand to everyone. "She also helped Inuyasha defeat Naraku. We're finally free."

"But we can't go home, there's no more well." Added Shippo saddened yet happy she was alive again.

She looked over to where the well house had been and sure enough, it was gone. "Um, well...I guess you can stay with us. Unless Yuki is capable of building houses too." She looked down at the sleeping infant then giggled.

Sango lost all her resolve, she lunged at Kagome, wrapped her arms around her waist and started to bawl. Kagome patted her on the back with her free hand and looked to Miroku for answers.

"She feels its her fault you had died." Replied Miroku sadly.

"It's ok Sango, I'm ok now and we never have to worry about Naraku again." She smiled at Sango when she lifted her head to look at her. "We should probably go tell my family what happened so they can get the spare bedroom ready." She went to stand up but collapsed, having forgotten her leg was hurt. Inuyasha lifted her up as she cradled Yuki; they all started to walk back to the house when they heard a quiet whimpering noise. They turned to see Shiro was limping towards them, his leg also cut. He had been thrown away and knocked unconscious against a tree, but he was now trying to make his way painfully toward them.

"I'll get him." Stated Miroku and went over and lifted the dog in his arms, then followed behind everyone.

All were relieved to be alive and free of Naraku now. Sango was glad that her little brother was now free from being manipulated. Miroku didn't have to worry about his hand anymore. Shippo still had his surrogate parents. Inuyasha had Kagome back, along with their daughter. Kagome had her love, her daughter, and her friends. The problem now was those from the feudal era would have to get use to her time. Kagome giggled at her thought causing everyone to look at her funny, but she just ignored them.

****

Back on the other side of the well...

Sesshoumaru stared down what use to be the well that connected the two times. It was now filled with dirt to the rim and as tree was growing out of it along with a light blue lily. He stared at it in confusion. The others soon joined him and were just as confused.

Kaede then wondered up, surprised to see so many present. "What's going on here?"

Hoseki flew forward and told her that they were going to help Inuyasha but the well was closed off.

She listened to the Bird of Heaven then looked to the well, she then sighed heavily. "It's finally over and they wont be coming back. The well has been destroyed and Naraku is dead. The tree and flower represent peace and serenity. In other words the worlds are now at peace and we can all live in serenity now." Kaede turned and started to walk back towards the village.

"But how do you know?" asked Kouga and Ayame.

Kaede tilted her head back and looked at the sky. "I just know." She smiled and continued to walk.

**The End**


End file.
